


You Look Like an Angel

by crimsinsky



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Child Neglect, zenmasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: It all started with prom, but what if Hyde hadn’t immediately gone off with Pam Macy and waited to see what Jackie would do?
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman
Comments: 103
Kudos: 144





	1. You Look Like an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the content from That 70’s Show, some lines are lovingly borrowed. 
> 
> I also haven’t seen the actual show in a long time so please forgive any errors. I’m going off of the clips I can get off youtube.

To say Hyde was not looking forward to Junior Prom was an understatement. How Jackie crying got him to say he’d take her he had no idea. But here he was standing on the porch in a stupid purple dress shirt with stupid flowers waiting for a stupid girl.

Well, she wasn’t that stupid. She was when it came to Kelso but otherwise, she wasn’t that dumb.

His mom made the night extra special by telling him they would all laugh at him. Like Carrie’s psycho mother, well that wasn’t far off.

Why the hell was he doing this?

Apparently, he was a sucker for crying girls. Damn her.

A fancy car pulled up in front of him and she got out.

His breath caught.

“Wow, you look beautiful.” Something had possessed him into admitting it but it was the truth.

Her cheeks turned a little pink, that was weird he thought since she was used to compliments and complimenting herself all the time. “Thank you so do you, handsome- I mean, you look very handsome.”

“I said clean up real good.”

“Yeah, you do. Um, would you like to drive?”

“Sure,” he reached for the keys and remembered the box under his arm. “Oh, this is for you,” Hyde opened the box and offered her the flowers he’d picked up when he went with Forman to get Donna’s corsage.

“You got me a corsage? That’s so thoughtful,” she practically beamed.

“It is the prom.”

“Thank you Steven for taking me, I know it isn’t what you really wanted to do.”

“It might be alright,” he admitted.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Okay let’s not do that.”

“Sorry,” she stepped back awkwardly, she didn’t know why she had done that.

“Your dad has insurance right? Wait I don’t care. Let’s go.” He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the car.

Hyde swung around to the passenger door and opened it for her closing it when she got her dress situated inside.

What the hell was he doing?

He got in and started up the Lincoln. “So should we swing by your house for your parents to take pictures or something?”

She stiffened, “No that won’t be necessary.”

He’d seen her do that with Kelso sometimes, he’d say something and she’d get a little more stuffy and formal.

“I get it,” he said. “Being me and all.

“No, Steven,” she said emphatically and put her hand on his arm. “No, no one has ever gone out of their way like this for me before. I mean not without wanting something in return.”

Realizing what she had done she pulled her hand back.

“There’s no one home yet, I don’t think the maid really wants to take our picture.”

That surprised him. “They do that often?”

“Enough,” she said sadly.

“I get it, my Ma takes off a lot too, comes back eventually.”

“Well don’t we have the best parts in common,” she said with a bitter laugh.

They drove for a few blocks when Hyde asked her, “Does Kelso know they do that?”

“I told him once, he was more interested in trying to make out.”

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the intimacy she turned on the radio and searched for the rock station. Led Zeppelin, she grimaced, “your favorite.” She didn’t like Zeppelin, but he was going all out to take her to the prom.

“Kelso is a tool you know.”

“I’m starting to really get that.”

Once at the school, he pulled the Lincoln into a spot and again caught himself as he opened her door for her. He rationalized it was because she was in a dress and would need the help. Somehow he found her hand in his as he helped her out of the car.

Of course, it was because she was bossy, but she hadn’t actually asked him to do that.

 _Whatever_ he thought to himself. 

Steven took her to get her picture taken and they posed, he wasn’t all that thrilled with that. Then they danced, the dancing wasn’t so bad. 

Then Kelso walked in with Pam Macy.

“You ok?” he asked her.

“I am actually. I think I was much more upset about missing the prom than I was about Michael. You know you’re a really good dancer.”

“You want some punch?”

“Sure.”

Kelso walked over and smacked Hyde at the punch table. “You brought Jackie to the prom? You’re supposed to be my friend and you dogged me.”

“Hey, she cried Man.”

“She looks real pretty,” Kelso pouted.

“Look you big baby, she wants to be with you, you want to be with her, so why don’t you stop whining about it and just be with each other. Cuz the whole thing sickens me.”

“What am I going to do with Pam?” Kelso asked.

Hyde looked at Pam, “Don’t worry about it I’ll take care of Pam.”

As Kelso approached Jackie, Hyde looked at her one last time before she went off with another guy.

Jackie’s dress was so high cut and simple compared to what he’d expected her to wear, and the fingerless gloves were- he didn’t use words like cute, but it would apply here. There was something about her that told her status, it wasn’t just that she was rich, she was classy.

He sighed and waited for Kelso to go steal his date.

Hyde found that he really did mind.


	2. His Girl

CH 2

Hyde watched as Kelso sat down at the table across from Jackie, he put his hands out on the table and Jackie kept casting glances at Steven.

Finally, Jackie frowned and walked over to him.

“Steven,” she began and he stopped her.

“It’s fine you can go with Kelso I don’t mind.”

“Oh,” she said disappointed. “I don’t actually want to go with Michael. I was going to ask, I mean I know you were going to go with Pam Macy but would you want to stay my date tonight? If not that’s fine, but I was having a good time with you.”

He was in the Twilight Zone, Jackie was not ditching him and admitting that she was having fun.

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

She smiled brightly. “So, you wanna dance or something?”

“Ok.” He went to take her hand.

She pulled her hand away, “Wait I’ll be right back.” She glided away from him and went to the stage.

Distracted by the little angel floating away from him, he didn’t see Kelso until he smacked him in the arm again, “What the hell Hyde? You stole Jackie.”

“You’re here with another girl,” Hyde said. If Kelso didn’t understand why Jackie might not fall at his feet he was dumber than he looked. 

“No, you did something,” Kelso accused him.

“Kelso I-

Just then the chords of a familiar song started playing.

Jackie came back and ignored Kelso but not in a bitchy way, just like Steven was more important at the moment. “I got the DJ to play Zeppelin for you, I don’t know if you like this one but it’s the only one he has.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, _Communication Breakdown_ wasn’t his all-time favorite but he appreciated it, “it’s great.”

“Steven, will you dance with me?”

“Sure.” He took her hand, “Later man,” he said to Kelso, and Jackie led him out on the dancefloor. It was much faster than the other songs they had danced too but Jackie’s hair remained perfectly in place.

She was perfect.

Tomorrow Jackie might go right back to Kelso, but tonight she was his girl.


	3. After Party

They stayed almost the whole dance.

As magical as it had started it got a little boring with a subpar DJ.

Hyde asked her, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Yeah,” she admitted and they left, “but let’s not go home.”

“Jackie Burkhart are you trying to be rebellious?” he smirked at her.

“Yes, I am trying to get food.”

Again opening the door for her, he was kicking himself. What was he doing? “Alright princess where do you want to go?”

“Let’s go to Fatso Burger, I think my dad can treat us tonight.”

“What?”

“My dad owns it, so I can get whatever I want for free.” Her eyes widened, “Oh God don’t tell Michael.”

“What that we’re getting food?”

“No about my dad owning it and the free food.”

“Yeah, he’d bankrupt it.” After a second it dawned on him, “Wait you never told him?”

“Nope.” She gave a smile that was a little bit evil. “I never told anyone else. I did once when I was little and it turned out my ‘friends’ only liked me so they could score some free burgers.”

“How do you know that I wouldn’t do the same thing?”

“Because you’ve already been a really good friend to me. I trust you.”

“First mistake.”

“I don’t care, if you go there every meal for a year it wouldn’t make us even for what a good time I’ve had tonight.”

Damn girls, he thought for the second time that night. No wonder she had Kelso wrapped around her finger.

Jackie flashed her card and smiled and they left with a ton of food and a towel for her to put over her dress while they ate.

They drove out to a spot where they could enjoy the quiet and the look at the stars. Jackie’s gloves had been discarded and so had Hyde’s jacket. She had a towel tucked into her collar and over her chest and lap.

“I look like a total spaz,” she said as she dug into her burger.

“Not you look like an angel,” had they spiked his drink, why the hell else would he have said that out loud? Whatever, no one would believe her if she told them anyway.

“Thank you, but I think the towel at least makes me look like a toddler.”

He could have disagreed, but currently, she did. So he said nothing.

“I’m surprised to see you eat like that.”

“Girls can eat Steven. I work off a lot of calories with cheer, and I didn’t eat much today because my hair took forever.”

“Wasn’t complaining. I feel weird when girls don’t eat and I’m trying to down a burger.”

“Well, cheers then,” she toasted him with her burger. 

They sat around looking at the sky while the radio played.

Hyde checked his watch, “What’s your curfew?”

“I don’t have one tonight,” she said simply.

“Councilman Jack Burkheart is letting his fifteen-year-old daughter stay out all night? On prom night? Fat chance in hell,” Hyde said. “Not buying it.”

“I’m sixteen.” If it was Michael he would have accepted it no problem, this was a danger of Steven Hyde, he was smart and noticed more than he said usually.

“Jackie?” He said expectantly.

She tensed up and spat out “He’s not home alright. He’s somewhere in New York, and my mom’s in Mexico or Puerto Rico or somewhere.”

He knew what it was like to be alone, “They do that a lot?”

“Enough. Look can we not talk about it?”

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a while. “If you don’t have a curfew I know where we should go.”

They pulled into the Forman’s driveway. It wasn’t even eleven yet.

Kitty and red were sitting in the kitchen when the pair came through the sliding door.

“Oh don’t you two look adorable,” Kitty gushed, “Red don’t they look adorable.”

“Just precious,” he said without looking up from his magazine.

“The kids are in the basement, but hold on I need a picture.”

“Fine,” Hyde grumbled, but he turned Jackie so she was facing him and he put his hands around her waist and she did the same and looked up into his far too blue eyes.

“Now that is precious. A couple more.”

When the photo session was over they were allowed into the basement.

“Hey Hyde,” Eric said as they came down. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Edna’s on a roll tonight I need my duffel.”

“Sorry man, you can crash here if you want.”

“Why has no one said how handsome am I,” pouted Fez.

“You are very handsome Fez,” Jackie offered.

“Thank you, Jackie, at least someone appreciates my animal magnetism.”

Jackie rolled her eyes but at least he wasn’t pawing at her.

They all sat in their usual spots.

It was the same thing they did every week.

“Circle?”

“Circle.”

It was no different than normal, only this stuff must have been strong.

He couldn’t focus on anything anyone was saying.

Jackie looked like she was glowing

No one else seemed any different.

He had to be careful with this stuff.


	4. The First Mistake

Steven drove her home.

They pulled up to a large house, it looked bland and foreboding at the same time, “Are you okay to spend the night alone?”

“I can manage, but I wouldn’t mind company. I hate going into a dark house alone.”

He parked the car and opened her door for her.

She opened the door and took off her shoes, “Feel free to raid the fridge.”

He left his shoes on but took off the jacket and tie.

They turned the TV on, just enjoying the noise rather than the storyline.

On a commercial break, Jackie turned to Hyde, “Thanks for taking me to prom, it was- it was perfect.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” he admitted.

“Really? So if I need an escort for the Daughters of Point Place Charity fundraiser?

“You better find another guy because this was a one-time deal.”

“I’m kidding,” she shoved his shoulder gently. “Although, you wouldn’t be the worst choice.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hyde crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh like you care,” she teased him, “all I’m saying is you didn’t have to be so nice to me tonight and I really appreciate it. People don’t usually do nice things for me without wanting something for it.”

He felt at ease with her like he was arguing with Donna so he shot back, “Who said I don’t?”

Jackie knew he was all bluster, if he’d wanted something he would have said it upfront before agreeing to take her to the prom.

She called his bluff.

“Then what do you want?”

Hyde looked at her, he could tell she was toying with him. That was new, Jackie usually demanded things.

There were a lot of things he could say, but he wasn’t going to cross any lines with her. There were jokes he could make with Donna that would make Jackie scream and stomp off.

She got her feelings hurt way too easily. He took an easy way out.

“For you to never drag me to some charity function.”

“Done,” she said grinning at him, “but one day you might just beg me to take you to one.”

He laughed at her, “You’re crazy.”

“Maybe I am.” 

Somehow they’d been inching toward each other. Jackie leaned in and against his better judgement Steven leaned away.

“No, we should not be doing this.”

“You’re right I’m sorry I pushed myself on you,” Jackie said her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Wait what?” Hyde asked confused. This was not where he thought it was going.

“Obviously you don’t like me that way, and I’m sorry. Let’s just watch the show.”

She scooted over to the other side of the couch.

The silence became uncomfortable, something that had never bothered him before.

“Look I think you’re cool but you just broke up with Kelso.”

“Is that the only reason you pulled back?” Jackie asked, “We’ve been broken up for a while.”

“I’m not a rebound guy.”

Was he saying that he would be okay with kissing her if she’d been single longer?

“When do you consider it enough time to not be a rebound?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know a month, two maybe more?”

“So if in a month I say I’m still over Michael, would you be interested?”

She was hot, and he didn’t hate hanging out with her when she wasn’t being annoying. It wouldn’t be the worst thing ever.

“Talk to me in a month.”

A month. She could wait a month. Hell, she might change her mind in the morning when he was back to picking on her.

“Can we at least be friends? I can’t spend half the summer avoiding everyone.”

“Sure friends.”

They went back to watching movies, as the night dragged on Jackie felt her head dip a few times before she jerked herself awake.

She admitted that her perfect night was coming to an end, “I need to go to bed.”

“Right I’ll be on my way,” Hyde stood and grabbed his jacket.

“Or you could stay, we have three guest rooms. Since you’re already here and you’d have to walk.”

“I don’t know.” He didn’t hate the idea, it wasn’t that bad of a walk back to Forman’s but it was late.

“What if I pout and say I’m scared to stay alone.”

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

She pushed out her bottom lip and it was pretty cute. “Pwease.”

“Not working.” He had to admit, it was kind of working.

Jackie babbled, “It’s really dark, and what if something happened to you on the way home. People are drinking and it would be all my fault and-

“Ok fine, fine. I’ll stay, let me grab my duffle from the car.”

He went outside and returned with his things. She had given it a fifty-fifty that he’d just take off anyway.

“Come on I’ll show you where you can sleep.” They climbed the stairs and despite the obvious wealth, the house felt cold and empty.

She pushed open a door and flipped on the light, the bed alone was bigger than his room at home.

“Bathroom is across the hall, and there should be a toothbrush in the bedside table.”

“Thanks,” he said.

“No problem,” she smiled and went to her own room.

But there was a problem Jackie discovered about ten minutes later. She’d taken her hair down leaving a mass of curls, but the collar buttons she couldn’t get more than the first one. The maid had done the rest up for her and now she was trapped.

She only had a few options, rip the dress, stay in the dress, admit defeat.

Jackie chose the one that got her out of it and kept the dress intact.

Back to the guest room, she knocked. Hyde opened the door.

“Yeah?”

Jackie flushed all over, “This is embarrassing, but I’m kind of stuck. Can you help me?”

“Sure doll,” he laughed at her but she turned and he brushed her hair away over her shoulder and undid each of the tiny pearl buttons.

“You’re free now.”

“Thanks, Steven, for everything tonight.”

She wanted to kiss him on the cheek again, but she didn’t think he’d like it.

Back in her bed, she settled on replaying the night over in her mind until she fell asleep.


	5. I Can Hire a Cook and a Maid

Jackie crawled out of bed late and padded down to the kitchen to figure something out to eat.

The night before had been purely magical. Steven had been a perfect gentleman. Jackie knew he hadn’t wanted to go, but he’d gone for her. She’d have to do something nice to make it up to him. 

“And sleeping beauty arises.”

Jackie stumbled on the last step, momentarily forgetting that Steven had stayed.

“You’re still here?” She asked.

“I just woke up too,” he was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, and for the first time, Jackie really appreciated his lack of trying to be impressive.

“Want some breakfast?” Jackie asked, “I can’t really make anything but there’s food.”

“Sure,” he accepted and found more food in the fridge than his house saw in a month. 

Hyde made scrambled eggs and bacon as Jackie watched him, trying to figure out what he was doing. 

“You seriously don’t know how to cook?” He finally asked.

Jackie shrugged, slightly embarrassed at being called out. He wasn’t exactly making fun of her, but she didn’t like her shortcomings pointed out. “Only the maid does here and I’m usually at school or cheer when she’s here.”

“Where is she today?”

“She doesn’t work weekends.”

“So you don’t eat all weekend?” Hyde asked incredulously. Jackie was not a girl who knew how to take care of herself.

“I can make cereal and sandwiches and soup, and I can get burgers whenever. What do you do when your mom takes off?”

“Cook if there’s food. Usually, go to the Forman’s they always feed us.”

A lightbulb went off, “Mrs. Forman, do you think she’d show me?”

“Don’t see why not.”

Jackie ran for the phone.

“Hi Mrs. Forman, it’s Jackie. I have a home economics project where I need to learn to cook dinner can you show me how? Great, I have stuff here if you tell me what I can bring. Thank you so much.”

“She said to bring pasta and tomato sauce and beef and onions. Um…” Jackie glanced at the cabinets bewildered.

Hyde took pity on her this once, “You have all of that stuff in the fridge and the cabinet.”

“Oh good.”

“Your eggs are ready your majesty,” he pushed a plate towards her.

“You know you better stop with all these nicknames or people will get the wrong idea.”

“What people?”

“Your friends.” _Me_ she thought. 

Hyde didn’t reply, but sat down across from her and ate his own food.

They hung out for a little bit then Hyde helped her find all of the ingredients and bag it up before he headed off to the Forman’s. She took a shower and made herself up to be just a little prettier than she usually would have for a lazy Saturday.

Steven said a month, but that didn’t mean she shouldn’t show herself at her best just in case.

Jackie was an ace student so she was going to take notes and try her best. She couldn’t care less if she could cook or not but wanted to impress Steven.

Not that she wanted him to know that.

Kitty went over what they needed to start with and the easiest part was heating up water in the kettle, after that it was going to be tough.

The gang moved through the kitchen and down to the basement and back in shifts, sometimes making fun of her but she didn’t let it make her lose focus.

She struggled a little with chopping onions and herbs that Mrs. Forman already had.

Kitty explained that she could show her how to make sauce from scratch in the future if she wanted but that was a little hard for someone who never cooked before.

Jackie tried the pasta from the pot and frowned. “It’s not soft, I did something wrong.”

“No it just takes a little longer we’ll check it in five minutes so leave it boiling and then turn off the burner with the sauce.”

Jackie stared at the clock and tried again when her time was up.

Her face brightened when it was right.

“I did it.”

“Wonderful,” Kitty complimented her, “now turn off the heat and bring the pot over here and drain it.”

Jackie struggled with the size of the pot because she had made such a big batch for everyone.

Steven had been pretending to read a magazine for a while in the kitchen. “Here, I got it, don’t burn yourself.”

“Oh Steven you are always such a gentleman,” Kitty laughed. “Jackie just watch see you slowly drain it careful not to splash.”

“Thank you, Steven,” she was checking out his arms as he carried it for her. She felt her cheeks get hot, she hoped Mrs. Forman wouldn’t notice.

“Now what?” Jackie asked.

“So you can mix it or let your guests put as much sauce as they want out. Why don’t you call everyone up and pull the salad I made earlier out of the fridge.”

The rest of the group slowly came up to the kitchen, reluctant to try anything Jackie made but also wanting to make fun of her failure.

It was a tight spot for them to be in. Die by Jackie’s food, or miss out on a good burn.

Jackie had put plates out and thought everyone could each buffet style.

Most of them took small portions of the pasta and larger salads, except Steven, Kitty, and Jackie.

Kelso was mumbling something under his breath and laughing with Donna. Jackie wasn’t even eating it yet.

Steven took a big forkful and shoveled it in. Bracing himself for whatever it tasted like he was going to lie through his teeth for her. Luckily he didn’t have to, “It’s good, thanks, Jackie.”

She looked at him shocked and took a small bite, and it wasn’t bad. Her body sagged in relief as she ate. The others tentatively started on their food and reluctantly thanked her for making dinner.

Afterward, she washed the dishes, if a bit messily, and hugged Mrs. Forman. “Thank you so much for showing me, I don’t have anyone else who knows how to cook.”

That comment struck Hyde, he’d learned a lot of life skills out of necessity mostly picking up things from watching the Formans. And here was Jackie, she seemed so helpless. How often was she alone?

Mrs. Forman giggled, “Well you are so welcome, we can try something else again if you want.”

“Really?”

“Sure, Laurie sure doesn’t want my help with anything. You want to spend some time cooking and baking you just let me know.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Forman,” she hugged her again and went back to the dishes.

Red stepped into the kitchen after a long shift at work, “Kitty why is not our kid washing the dishes?”

Jackie felt a little intimidated by him, “Mrs. Forman taught me how to cook and I’m just cleaning up. I made spaghetti.”

“Go ahead Red it’s delicious,” Jackie beamed under Kitty’s praise.

“It’s ok,” Jackie said humbly. That was the first time Steven had ever heard her not gloat.

Red tried it, he’d eat anything after a long day at the plant, but he’d also let you know if he didn’t like it.

“You made this?”

Jackie nodded.

“Good job,” he pointed at her, “but the next time you make food for all those ingrates you make them clean up.”

“Yes Mr. Forman,” she smiled at his praise as well.

This had pretty much been the best twenty-four hours of her life.


	6. Final Countdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Senior prom was the first week of May I think the 5th, so going off that, by the time school lets out around the middle of June, that would be a month and a little extra. At present this mostly takes place over the summer but then I realized how insanely fast paced that is. Trying to decide if I leave it that way (since the show has no coherent timeline anyway) or space it out more.

Jackie counted down the days since Prom.

Mid-June was approaching and that marked Hyde’s stupid one-month rule was officially there and gone and she was practically bouncing. Today was the day she’d talk to him.

Hyde could have been right that he was the rebound, so she’d distanced herself from the group a little. She thought of all of Michael’s good points, but he made that really hard to manage.

On a whim, she’d even gone out casually with a boy who’d asked her out. He paid her plenty of compliments and she thought he could be like Michael always doing what she told him to do. But that wasn’t what she wanted. Not anymore.

She’d purposely tried not to think about Steven Hyde. She hadn’t once thought about how he’d gone out of his way on Prom night or how he’d stayed with her because he didn’t want to leave her alone all night.

She hadn’t thought about how he opened the door for her or how her heart fluttered when he’d held out a hand to help her get out of the car.

She didn’t think of him helping her and not making fun of her over the food.

The thought of him not going off with Pam Macy and stayed with her instead.

Hyde bringing her a soda when he got himself one and ignored the others, them playing board games with the others, just hanging out watching TV, burning Kelso or Eric when they did something stupid.

Absolutely none of this had ever crossed her mind.

All of this Jackie tried to tell herself was the truth. She even convinced herself it was for a little while.

She asked herself why did she want to be with Steven? He would never be the easy choice. He was brash and difficult, he’d be more likely to make fun of her than give her a compliment. He’d told her many times he didn’t like her, but she suspected that wasn’t the truth. He didn’t say get away from him, no chance in hell. He’d said talk to me in a month.

Maybe he was feeling some of the same things she was feeling.

It was a Saturday and usually, Eric and Donna would go out on a date, and sometimes Michael would find another girl to annoy or he and Fez would do something. It was Jackie’s best chance to get Steven alone for a little while, maybe he’d even take her on a date.

What she hadn’t expected was Michael to be waiting for her in the driveway.

He started asking her out again, he hadn’t done this since before the prom.

She was annoyed and started clomping down the stairs to the basement, the others could hear them bickering.

“I am not going to go out with you Michael.”

“Who said go out, let’s just do it.”

“Oh my god I thought when Pam deflowered you, you’d leave me alone. “ She huffed and sat down in the open seat next to Hyde.

“Ah Burn,” said Fez proud of himself.

They all laughed at that.

“Oh come on Jackie, you know we’re just going to get back together.”

“No, I don’t. Actually, I can guarantee we are not getting back together because you never treated me nicely,” she stood to yell at him poking a finger in his chest. “I bought you gifts, I paid for everything, I drove us everywhere, I know you made fun of me to your friends.”

“Who blabbed?”

“You did you big idiot, you are loud and you’d shout how you were going to break up with me. I heard you at least five times. Seriously how did you all not hit him?”

“Oh we did,” Hyde said not looking away from the TV.

Eric added, “Frequently.”

“I just know now that I can be treated better and deserve it. I am worth it.”

“Yeah,” Donna said in solidarity.

“Fine we won’t get back together, but can you tell people we did it.” He put his hand on her shoulder.

“Oh my God, NO!” She shook him off of her, “Michael if you tell anyone we are back together or that I want to get back together in any way or we did stuff I will kick you in the nads.”

He looked like he was taking it all in. “So you definitely don’t want to go do it?”

“I’m leaving.” She stopped before going upstairs and kicked him in the shins.

As soon as her feet hit the stairs Hyde was up and hit him in the side.

“Ow come on man,” Kelso shouted.

“Leave Jackie alone you are being a perv,” Hyde said.

“Yes, even I am not that bad,” Fez eyed him.

“See what you’ve become. You are officially worse than Fez.”

“Fine.” Kelso sulked into the cushions of the couch.

Jackie stomped up the stairs eager to get away but having nothing else to do and no way to get there.

Mr. Forman was swearing under the hood of the car.

“Hi, Mr. Forman.”

“Hello uh, Loud One.”

“What are you doing?”

“The damn carburetor is acting up.”

“Would you like some help?”

He handed her a flashlight, “Here hold the flashlight steady.”

She leaned over the car with him, “Like this?”

He looked at her in awe, “Yeah, like that. At least one of you isn’t useless.”

“My dad doesn’t do stuff like this, actually he doesn’t do anything with me anymore.”

Red had known Jack for years, he could tolerate the man but he truly was a dumbass. He couldn’t very well say that to the man’s daughter though, well he could but he knew he shouldn’t. So he stayed silent.

She stood there as he worked.

“Mr. Forman, boys are stupid,” she said flatly.

“If you figured that out already you’re the smartest of the group.”

She’d always been the pretty one, or the bitchy one, even if he didn’t mean it, it was nice to be thought of as something even a little bit meaningful for once.

“Thanks, Mr. Forman.”

Jackie spent the day with Red helping him with his car. She was covered in oil and grime but she was having fun spending time with him.

Hyde came out to escape the basement, “Hey Red.”

Jackie wheeled herself out from under the car, “Mr. Forman do you have a stronger light?”

“Sure thing,” he rummaged through his toolbox.

“You look like you crawled out of the fireplace,” Hyde said amused. 

Jackie didn’t look bothered by his comments, “I’m working.”

Hyde wanted to laugh at her, she said it like this was an everyday occurrence for the princess to be working on a car.

“Don’t you pick on her, she’s actually doing something besides eating my food,” Red scolded him. 

“Wouldn’t dream about it.”

“Jackie,” Hyde started, “I told Kelso to leave you alone, I don’t know if he will but I tried. Even Donna tried.”

“Thank you, Steven, I appreciate it.”

“Here’s your light,” Red said.

“Thanks, I’m going back in,” she wheeled herself back under the car.

Red nodded and Hyde followed him. “Steven, what do you mean Kelso is bothering her?”

“They broke up a while ago and he keeps trying to get her to take him back and if not let him talk about her like they are.” He left it a little ambiguous, but Red figured it out. Normally Hyde would have kept his mouth shut but he was so sick of hearing Kelso whine constantly and annoying Jackie, it bugged him.

“I got it,” A squeal from under the car brought them back.

“You sure?” called Red, “get your stuff out here and we’ll start her up.?

The car purred to life and Jackie jumped up and down. “Did I do it right?”

“Yes, you did. Thanks for the help.”

“Anytime.”

“Only one way to really tell if she runs right. Get cleaned up and take her for a spin for me, Kitty has me doing some other jobs today.”

“Sure thing Mr. Forman.”

Jackie washed her hands and face and then hopped into the car. 

The TV was blaring in the basement when Red walked inside.

“The kids down in the basement?” He asked.

Kitty kissed his cheek, “Yes, how’s the car running did you get it all done?”

“Yeah, the Burkhart girl helped,” Red admitted.

“Aw, that’s sweet of her.”

“What do you think of her?”

“She’s a little loud but she’s a doll really,” Kitty said. She rather liked Jackie, she wished Laurie was a little more like her.

“Yeah,” he said aloof because he didn’t care, “say what do you think Steven thinks about her?”

“Oh he has a terrible crush on her, I don’t know if he even knows it yet.”

Red grinned, “That’s kind of what I was thinking. Be right back.”

He stomped down the stairs and flipped off the television set. “Alright new rule, you dunderheads start learning to respect the women that are in this house or my foot is going to go so far up your ass you can wear my boot as a nose ring.”

“Yes Sir,” said Fez and Eric automatically.

“And you,” he went up to Kelso, “if I even hear a whisper that you are pestering Jackie in any way, you will be banned from this house and I will make sure her father finds creative ways to hurt you.”

“Yes, sir,” Kelso nodded.

“Now I know you’re slow on the uptake so if you don’t leave her alone well you got how many siblings? Do you think it would be a while before your parents noticed you were missing?”

“Probably.”

“Good. Now you just think on that the next time you want to bug her.”

“Did Jackie tell you that?”

“No, you’re a loud Dumbass.” He stomped back up the stairs, “And keep that television down.”

Kelso pouted being the one getting most of Red’s ire.

“Guys I’m not really that loud am I?”

“YES!” They all said in unison.

Soon enough Hyde and Jackie returned the car, and he convinced her to come back to the basement for a while.

Jackie still wanted to talk to him but it didn’t feel right to do it today.

Donna pushed Kelso forward as soon as they walked in, “Jackie, I think Kelso has something he’d like to say to you.”

She rolled her eyes but said, “Go on.”

Kelso talked almost robotically, “Jackie, I’m sorry and will respect your wishes and boundaries from now on.”

“Good.”

“I have to go now. Bye, everyone,” He took off quickly. 

Jackie stared after him, “What happened? He did not mature that much in a few hours.”

“Red scared the hell out of him,” Donna said.

Eric smiled, “And Donna coached him on the apology because-

“I think he peed his pants,” said Fez delightedly.

Jackie threw her head back laughing until tears rimmed her eyes.

Hyde watched her, again struck by how pretty she was.

He had to stop doing that.

They were playing Candy Land when Donna asked Jackie, “When was your mom going to pick you up?”

“What time is it now?”

“8,” Hyde checked his watch. 

“Then three hours ago,” Jackie said uncaring.

“Do you want to spend the night at my house?” Donna offered.

“Really?” Donna rarely offered, Jackie usually had to coax an invite out of her or tell her she was staying over at her house.

“Yeah, you can make fun of my hair and stuff.”

“Bonus,” Jackie squealed. 

They were sitting on Donna’s back porch wearing blue facemasks and painting their nails.

“You’re really sticking to your guns with Kelso aren’t you?” Donna asked.

“I mean it, Donna, I don’t know what I saw in him. And I’m sorry I was so awful when I was with him. But I realized I like nice guys, you know ones that walk you to the door, and just do nice things for you and don’t try to take advantage of you. And Kelso isn’t a nice guy.”

“Yeah, you’re right there. So you want a guy who buys you nice things?”

“No, I have money I can buy my own nice things.” Jackie shook her head, “But Kelso never tried to buy me things I mean that’s not the point. Like my favorite thing in my room is this big pink blanket. My grandma made it for me and I have nicer blankets and pricier ones, but she spent a month knitting it for me and it’s special because she made it. So like I always thought a picnic would be a cute date, just some food and sitting together and talking maybe looking at the stars. Not expensive just worthwhile. I don’t know how to say what I mean.”

‘I get it. Like you don’t mind paying for things if the guy puts in an effort some other way.”

“Yeah. Like I know I’m a snob but I don’t need a diamond necklace, I mean I wouldn’t say no, but like bring me some flowers, they could even be from a garden. Or pick me up from practice when I’m tired so I don’t have to drive.”

Donna just studied her for a moment, Jackie had changed a lot and she hadn’t noticed it before. “Wow, Jackie you are a lot less shallow than you seemed.”

“I was shallow, and I still like nice things but I don’t need them if I had a really nice guy.”

“We’ll try to find you one.” Donna glanced over and saw that Jackie wasn’t looking at her, “Unless you already found one?”

Jackie flushed badly.

“Oh my god, you already found one.”

“Don’t tell anyone especially Eric cuz he’ll blab. I found one, I didn’t mean to but he was kind of just there you know. And I don’t know if he likes me likes me, but I like him a lot. He thinks I might be stuck on Michael.”

“You seem pretty done to me.”

“I just have to give it some time and we’re going to talk about it later.”

Donna thought about it, “Not knowing who the guy is, if he’s worried about being a rebound, I’d say he might be interested.”

“Really?”

“Look at Kelso or Fez, do you think either of them would back off like that?”

“Ew absolutely not,” Jackie scoffed.

“Right. So I’m just saying…”

“Donna this sleepover was such a good idea, thank you.”

“Do I know who he is? Was it that guy who took you out a few weeks ago?”

Jackie raised her eyebrows defensively, “Donna, what great date ends an eight?”

“Ok, so not… what’s his name.”

“No, not him. I don’t want to say in case it doesn’t happen.”

Jackie was…enthusiastic about everything to say the least. For her not to gossip and possibly stalk the guy was new.

“Well, whoever this guy is he’s already been a good influence on you.”


	7. I’m Talking To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone so much for all of the nice comments. They have really brightened my days, they are everything!!! I’m so glad any of you like my story, fair warning there’s going to be some angst coming up later, just putting that out there. Nothing super horrible I think.
> 
> With that said I’m about to move so this or the next one might be the last chapter for a little bit.

Jackie had taken extra care with her outfit and makeup, she wanted to look as pretty as possible. Donna had made her feel more confident, but she was still nervous.

Today she was for sure going to get Steven alone and talk things over with him.

How she was actually going to do that she didn’t know but she would figure something out.

She went around to the basement early and found only Eric putting together a Star Wars model “Hey,” she said.

“Hello Devil,” he said barely acknowledging her.

“If that’s your way of saying I’m an angel then thank you.”

“Uh yeah, that’s it.” 

“I’m going to say hi to your mom.”

The kitchen table consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Forman and Steven, she thought he had stayed over last night.

“Morning everyone,”

“Well, don’t you look pretty?” Kitty said.

“Thank you. And I wanted to tell you, I got an A in home economics I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Any time sweetheart.” Kitty smiled warmly at her, she liked having someone in the house who liked her interests, “Well not today, I have to go in for a few hours.”

“I was thinking about some cookies for next time.”

“Sounds great.”

“What about the rest of your grades?” Red asked as much as he was trying not to care.

“All A’s except Biology, and that’s only because I refused to cut open a frog.”

“Good.”

Having made an appearance, she had a plan. It could totally work, “I’ll head back downstairs now.”

She rushed down the steps.

“Hey Eric, did you know your mom is going to work today?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Ugh, you are so dumb. When you’re dad goes in you would have a whole house to yourself. Alone with all of us or…”

It took a moment for the lightbulb to go off, “Or if I kick you all out and be alone with Donna.”

“There you go slugger,” she patted him on the shoulder. “So wait until your dad leaves and kick us all out.”

“Why don’t you leave now?”

“I am trying to help you here, if your dad comes down here before he leaves and you are alone with your girlfriend what do you think is going to happen?”

“He’ll send Donna home and tell Bob,” the realization dawned on him, and then he became suspicious, “Why are you being nice?

“I’m repaying a favor to my friend don’t get used to it.”

Once Red checked that at least four of them were there, he left.

And exactly ten minutes later (just to be safe) Eric kicked Jackie and Hyde out.

“Well there goes the rest of my day,” Hyde said.

“We could go to my house,” she said casually, “I have my dad’s car.”

“And your dad is?”

“In New York with my mom for a whole week,” she said. 

“They left you again?”

“Not a big deal. Or we could go to a movie or whatever.”

“No your house is cool.”

She put on his Zeppelin record she grabbed from Eric’s and got them both a pop. She was hoping that it would help her seal the deal.

“So do you know what day it is?” Jackie asked.

“It’s Tuesday,” he said unconcerned.

“Yeah, but what day is it?”

“Uh, the nineteenth? Twentieth, I don’t know,” he shrugged. 

She didn’t know if he was doing it on purpose or seriously didn’t know. “It’s been a whole month since the prom. A whole full month and a week and a half more.”

For a second Hyde froze.

“And?” He finally said.

Jackie sat on the opposite end of the couch. “So, I’m talking to you.”

He hadn’t expected her to. She hadn’t been all touchy-feely like she used to be. He figured she’d gotten over it.

“You think you’re over Kelso?”

“Yes, I do. I don’t know how most girls feel when they break up with their first boyfriend but I feel so relieved. I know he’s your friend but if I didn’t see him at all, that would be fine too. He’s so loud and he’s always gluing himself to things or falling off of things and just listen.” She held her hand out to the air. 

“I don’t hear anything,” Hyde said.

“Exactly. Quiet. I know that’s rich coming from me but it’s nice. I like you Steven and I think that maybe you like me too.”

“Look Jackie, I do like you but I think it’s a bad idea.”

“Why?”

“Because you come from this and you know where I’m from.”

“So what?”

“So we’re too different. We don’t have anything in common.”

That hurt, Jackie knew he wouldn’t sweep her off her feet but to totally dismiss her, she hadn’t planned on that. “But if we like each other then why not?”

“Because you’re basically the Point Place Princess and I’m the burnout.

“I don’t care. You and I got along great at prom, you defended me when Kelso was being gross. I don’t see why you won’t give it a shot.”

“I’ve told you,” he said firmly. Jackie wanted to rip those damn sunglasses off his face and crush them under her boots.

“I’m a princess yeah, my parents have everything they could want, my dad has two girlfriends that I know of and my mom’s been sleeping with every pool boy and tennis instructor we’ve ever had. They leave me all the time. We have stuff and we aren’t happy. I couldn’t tell you anything about my parents because I don’t even know more than that.”

She never shared that much with anyone, the closest she got was telling Michael that her parents left her a lot. He just wanted to take advantage of the empty house.

She felt exposed, “I like you and you make me happy when we’re hanging out.”

Hyde wanted to make her see that it was a bad idea. “Hanging out isn’t dating. I’m not boyfriend material.”

“Shouldn’t I get to decide that?” Jackie asked.

“No.”

“So you like me enough to date me, but you won’t. Even though I like you a lot.”

“Jackie, it’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Jackie, this wouldn’t work,” he said flatly.

In that moment, Jackie decided she wouldn’t chase him. She’d chased Michael until she got him and then it went downhill from there.

“You know what fine. I get it stupid Jackie. I’m annoying and shallow and every other awful thing all of you have said behind my back or to my face since last year.”

“Look, Jackie-

“No,” she pulled his record off the player, “here take your record and find someone else who doesn’t bother you.”

And she pushed him out the front door, slamming it behind him. 

She slid down the door and cried.

He didn’t know what her problem was.

He was doing his best to keep her out of the chaos that was his life. She’d get bored after a few weeks and where would that leave him?

He wasn’t Kelso. He wouldn’t keep going after her, but it would kill him if they got together and she left which she would, and then he’d have to see her with someone else.

It was killing him now listening to her cry on the other side of the door, he fought with himself for several minutes. He almost knocked on the door but he stopped himself.

Having nowhere else to go, he went to the Photo Hut. Leo would either let him get some hours or get a hit. Either way win-win.


	8. Let the Chips Fall Where They May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok look, I AM SORRY for the last chapter. I have major guilt, I didn't want to do it but it's where the story went. Trust me I had to edit it, I know it was rough.

Usually, a circle cured Hyde of his all problems. Whatever was bugging him wouldn’t matter by the time he came back down, it was his form of therapy and it worked.

Usually.

The problem was some spritely girl wouldn’t leave him alone.

Figuratively that is.

Jackie had been missing from the basement since Sunday, but the memory of her shoving him out of her house and crying wouldn’t leave him. It kept his high from making him feel better, the sounds of her crying on the other side of the door kept him from sleeping, the guilt that he had caused all of that ate at him.

Still, he thought it was the better thing to do. He was the guy people left. They’d had a tentative friendship and that was as far as it would go. She deserved better.

Maybe they’d be friends again when she got over it and found another guy. That too ate at him and he didn’t know why.

“Where’s the Devil Woman?” Eric asked on Thursday, Fez was at vacation bible school for the week and Kelso was chasing another girl around town. It was only natural to notice the total and sudden disappearance of Jackie.

“She’s upset about a guy,” Donna said absently staring at the T.V.

“Oh god no, she isn’t getting back with Kelso is she?” Eric asked. He found he minded her less once she and Kelso had split.

“No, she said there was this guy she was into and he kind of blew her off.”

“She’ll get over it,” Hyde said.

“Yeah, but she was really upset, and not screaming over Kelso on the ski cabin trip upset. You guys didn’t hear the things she said when she was talking about this guy before. Like he was so nice to her and immediately showed her how awful Kelso was to her.”

“That’s weird. Ok, look I want to be nice but she’s Jackie,” Eric said.

“I know but she sounded different. She thought this guy liked her and not just because her parents are rich. It really hurt her.”

Eric rolled his eyes, “Goodie a heartbroken Jackie.”

Donna had been watching Hyde from the corner of her eye. She wasn’t stupid and could put two and two together.

Jackie had only mentioned one date and that he was boring and she didn’t like him. The last sort of one she’d had was with Hyde. He was shifty in his chair trying to look Zen and cool, but they’d been friends long enough she could tell.

She was sure he was _the guy_.

On her way home that night, Red told Donna to be sure to invite the little loud one to the barbecue on Saturday.

The barbecue arrived and so did Jackie with some guy named Chip on her arm.

Hyde tried to ignore it, but it bothered him a lot.

She didn’t look all that happy and pretty much ignored him after introducing him, but who was Hyde to intrude he’d told her no.

Donna pulled Jackie to the side “So is that the guy?”

“No, he’s just a guy,” Jackie said blandly.

She didn’t even talk to him after she pointed him towards the beer. She wasn’t trying to impress him. Her outfit was bland for Jackie standards and she hadn’t even tried with her hair. She just didn’t care but she refused to show up alone, and at the time she thought anyone was better than no one. 

She was starting to regret that decision. 

Chip was the antithesis of Hyde. Richer, clean-cut, had a job that his dad had gotten him. But they both chose to hang out by the beer. They got to talking and then Chip put the nails in his coffin.

… “It’s worth it if I can nail her.”

That stalled Hyde, yeah there were girls he went after just for a one time deal, but they were older, experienced, and into it upfront.

They weren’t Jackie.

“You should think about that man, she’s kinda young only had one boyfriend,” Hyde said.

Chip shrugged, “That’s not a big surprise, she’s a bitch.”

“Oh no,” Hyde shook his head. He couldn’t help it.

Hyde punched Chip in the face nailing him to the ground without even spilling his drink.

“Hyde,” Donna shouted.

Coming back into his body, Hyde didn’t need the attention and ran into the kitchen and Kitty even called him out.

“Is your girlfriend okay?” She asked, she knew her Steven wouldn’t get into a fight in her driveway for no reason. And if he were fighting alone it had to be over a girl. 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Hyde practically shouted at her, “I don’t like her.”

“Are you sure?” Kitty said it almost in a sing-song voice, “Cuz I kind of think that you do.”

“I don’t like her.”

“But Steven, you don’t like anybody.”

“If I like her shoot me.”

“Pow,” she pulled a finger gun on him. Kitty stopped joking, “Honey, you have been mooning about after her for months.”

“No I haven’t,” Hyde said adamantly.

“Steven,” Kitty wiped her hands on her apron and went to the drawer and pulled out an envelope. “Look.” It was their prom pictures. Quickly flipping through the ones of Eric and Donna then Kitty handed him the few of him and Jackie.

He remembered. Kitty hadn’t posed them like that, he’d grabbed Jackie and held onto her waist. They could have posed any of a dozen different ways, but they hadn’t. He looked at her like she was something ethereal. He knew she wasn’t but he had somewhat put her on a pedestal.

“I just got those developed,” Kitty said, “if you don’t like her you forgot to tell your face because you look at her like that all the time.”

Hyde slammed them down on the table and stormed out, he was going to go home or something. He came out in time to see Jackie kicking Chip, who still hadn’t gotten up, in the shins and also storming away.

He followed her, “Hey Jackie do you want to get out of here?”

Jackie turned, her face flush in anger. She must have heard what Chip had said about her, maybe she was still mad at him too.

“Yes.”

She practically threw her keys at him.

 _Definitely still mad at him,_ he thought.

They got in her car and drove out to the water tower.

Once they got to the top she asked him, “So this is where you guys hang out?” They hadn’t spoken since getting into the car.

“Yep.”

“Nice view.”

“Yeah, Kelso usually falls off at least once a year. Be careful of the rails,” he told her. The last thing he needed was for her to fall.

He heard her mumble “Idiots.”

They sat silently for a while.

It was driving him past the point of Zen into madness, so he asked what had been bothering him since she showed up at the barbecue. “So why’d you bring that Chip guy?”

“You know why. Why did you punch him?” She asked back.

“You know why.”

That set her off, “No I don’t. I know he insulted me but why did you hit him?”

Hyde looked at her blankly, like she should have just known.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked.

She was on the verge of losing her temper, “Explain it to me,” she snapped.

“I hit him because he insulted you.”

And that took the fight out of her.

Jackie sighed, “Look Steven, I said what I said. I mean it I care about you. I like you. I’ve been trying to get your attention since Prom and I think you like me the same way.”

“Look Jackie I don’t date.”

“Not true. You date when you feel like it. You just don’t want to date me.” She was starting to cry and turned her head away from him.

“That’s not true-” he stopped himself.

“Whatever.” She threw his old standby back in his face.

That actually hurt.

Huh.

He could say it one time and then throw himself off the water tower and end it all if he jumped toward the right spot. If the fall didn’t kill him he could feign amnesia. That would work. 

“Jackie, I told you I do like you. But I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“So?” She sniffled “Most of your ideas aren’t good ideas and you do them anyway.”

He chuckled. “You have a point. I just don’t want to rope you into anything. Your parents won’t like me.

“So what, they’re barely home to notice.”

“My life’s a mess,” he tried again to get her to see.

“I’m okay with mess. You have not at any point said you don’t want to date me. Are you almost out of excuses?”

“I’m not good enough for you,” he finally said.

“How so?” She finally turned back to look at him, “You are the most caring guy I’ve ever met, you did not have to take me to the prom but you did. You did not have to dress up or get me a corsage. When it was over you could have dropped me off and left. You could have gotten a ride back with Eric. Instead, you took me to get food and out to the cliffs and watch the stars and that was the best date of my entire life.”

“We didn’t do anything,” to say he was surprised that she said that didn’t begin to cover it.

“So what? It was special to me at least,” she was pouting, but not the fake way she had been after prom. She was hurt again and it was his fault. 

Hyde fought with himself as he looked at her green-brown eyes, but Mrs. Forman was right.

He liked her.

Admitting it was the first step, wasn’t it?

“Jackie,” he sighed, “meet me at Forman’s tomorrow at 7, we’re going on a freaken date.”

The way she smiled at him, he was a goner. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

“I can’t wait.” She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Eventually, he put his arm around her.

“Anything for you doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon this was Veteran's day, but now it' s just a plain old barbecue in June. I love the Chip episode and then I hate the end but it's so important. Anyway fangirling over with for a minute. Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter I'm going to try to post but the next week or two updates will be more sporadic. I realized I really had to get this chapter up because the last one was just an awful place to stop. I appreciate all the comments, lots of love.


	9. Date Night

Hyde was Zen.

Hyde was cool.

Hyde was freaking the hell out.

Somehow this square, pipsqueak girl had gotten him into taking her on a date and he had no idea what the hell to do. The town was so small they’d already done about half of what two teenagers could do between the water tower and the cliffs.

Toss in Fatso Burger, which her dad owned, so what kind of a date would that be?

The only things they hadn’t done yet were go bowling and to the movies.

He walked through the Forman’s kitchen the next day on his way to the basement.

“Steven we’re having chicken for dinner if you want to stay,” Kitty offered the moment she saw him.

“Thanks, but I uh can’t tonight Mrs. Forman.”

“Oh… Why?” She asked too innocently.

He could tell she knew, he could lie to her but he never liked lying to Kitty, “I kind of have to take Jackie out.”

“On a date?” Kitty said loudly.

“Shhh, I guess,” He winced, he didn’t want the others hearing about it.

“Red did you hear that he’s taking her out on a date. Isn’t that romantic?” She practically bounced on her toes.

“I mean, like she talked me into it, don’t get so excited. I think she won’t even want to go out again after tonight,” Hyde tried to calm her inevitable disappointment, and he didn’t want the others to hear about this when Jackie regained her senses that night.

“Right,” Kitty nodded but didn’t seem like she was buying it.

“So you’re taking the Burkhart girl out?” Red asked.

“Yes, Sir.”

Red put his paper down and sternly said, “Sit down son.”

Pretty much everyone was scared of Red so immediately he sat down.

“Where are you taking her?” Red asked.

“I don’t know yet, I haven’t figured it out.”

“Well, she’s a nice girl.” He reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. “You take this and do something nice.”

“I can’t take that Mr. Forman,” Hyde wanted to object, he also wanted the twenty dollars but that wasn’t right, was it?

“Yes you will and that’s an order.”

He wasn’t about to say no a second time.

“Thanks,” he reached out when his hand connected with the bill Red sort of pulled it back.

“But you will treat her respectfully and if I hear anything else my foot will be up your ass so fast.”

“Yes sir, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Good.” Red let go of the money.

Now that opened up his options, “I still don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll figure something out.”

“Oh let me help,” Kitty squealed.

“See,” Red smirked, he knew Kitty would have some ideas.

“Ok, but don’t tell the others it might be weird cuz she dated Kelso.”

“Oh, Honey my lips are sealed.” Kitty twisted an imaginary key to lock her lips.

Hyde had snuck in a change of shirts going from his tee-shirt to a button-up and a vest. He didn’t know why he did it, it wasn’t a big deal.

Jackie pulled up in her dad’s Lincoln at 7. He didn’t care, it was just a date right?

She got out of the car wearing her chunky shoes and a pale purple off the shoulder dress. It reminded him a little of her prom dress.

Purple was slowly becoming his new favorite color.

 _This wouldn’t be so bad_ _,_ he thought.

“Hey,” Steven said.

“Hi,” Jackie smiled up at him offering her car keys, “Do you want to drive?”

“Sure.” He could do this. He walked over and opened her door and closed it once she got inside.

_Breathe. Zen._

“Red, look,” Kitty said from inside the kitchen.

“Kitty stop spying on them.”

“I’m not spying I’m supervising,” she said turning back to the glass door, “Oh, he opened the door for her.”

Red stood behind her looking over her head at the two kids wearing equally goofy grins, “Poor kid. He has it bad and it doesn’t even know it yet.”

Hyde took Jackie to a restaurant that was nicer than the Hub but not too nice. If he managed the money Red gave him, he could swing a few dates off of it.

Not that he thought Jackie would want to go out with him again.

They talked and she at some point stole his sunglasses.

She refused to return them until he admitted she looked cute in them.

He said cool but refused to say cute.

Jackie accepted it as a victory and returned them.

He told her before prom he’d never noticed that her eyes weren’t both brown like he’d always thought.

After they finished their food, they went for a walk and ended up in the park. She ran to the swings

“Push me,” she demanded like a spoiled child.

“No.”

“Come on.”

“What are you five?” He retorted.

“Fine. I don’t need you to push me.” She started swinging and he just watched her.

She was annoying, bossy, loud, and she was also pretty, and fiercely independent in her own way. That’s what he liked about her- and it hit him like a truck. He really liked her, more than her just being hot. He actually really liked her. 

When she wasn’t whining after Kelso, she was fun to be around. She was still annoying sometimes but he’d dealt with Eric since they were five, he could deal with her. At least she was better to look at.

He walked over and sat on the swing next to her, just watching.

When she slowed down and just sat there she looked up at the stars, she shivered and Hyde immediately stood and took off his jacket and handed it to her.

“Thanks.” She put her arms in the sleeves so she could still swing a little.

They just sat saying nothing.

“This is the best date ever,” Jackie declared. 

“We haven’t said anything in 30 minutes.”

“So, are you bored with me?” She asked.

“No,” he admitted. He’d expected her to never shut up but she could be quiet and just chill.

“Me neither.”

Hyde wasn’t brave, but he took a leap.

“You want to do something tomorrow?”

She stopped swinging and frowned, “I’d like to, but I can’t tomorrow. I’ll probably see you tomorrow but I have plans already.”

“Oh,” he was actually disappointed.

He saw her shiver again. “We should probably start back to the car.”

“Yeah, I guess,” disappointment spread on her face.

Jackie hugged her arms around herself to warm up. Hyde had no idea what made him do it, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a little bit closer.

Her face perked up and she leaned into his side. They walked that way back to the car.

Whatever he’d done the mood was lighter once they got in the car.

They fought over the radio station, Jackie declared that as he had been blessed with her presence she should get to pick. Hyde absolutely refused to let her pick a pop station. Every red light, Hyde would change it, and as soon as he started driving again Jackie changed it back and smiled smugly that he couldn’t fix it while driving.

Neither one cared all that much about the radio.

He pulled up in front of the Forman’s house.

“I had a really nice time tonight Steven.”

“So did I,” he admitted. They hadn’t really done anything but he’d liked spending time with her.

“I didn’t tell you but you look really pretty.”

She smiled and he was sure she blushed, did she use to do that he wondered? He couldn’t remember her blushing with Kelso but he kept noticing it now.

“Thank you.”

He decided to go for it, “I know your busy tomorrow but do you want to try this again?”

“I’d love to go out again with you Steven.”

“Ok, good.” What was happening to him? He was such an idiot.

Jackie fidgeted, “I guess I should…”

“Yeah,” Hyde got out and opened her door. She was so tiny he noticed, and he walked her to the driver’s side. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” she repeated and Hyde turned to go.

On a last impulse, he turned back. “Hey, Jackie,”

“Yes,” she turned toward him.

He was in her space and his hand slid lightly on her cheek tilting her face up waiting for her to push him away when she didn’t he leaned down and kissed her. Just on the lips at first and then deeper when she still didn’t push him away.

He pulled away and her fingers were touching her lips. Raspily she said, “I didn’t feel anything.”

His heart sank, but a quick flash and Jackie’s eyes were full of fire “Maybe you should do that again, you know, to be sure and all.” She reached out and pulled him back by his shirt and initiated it that time. She was driving him crazy. He’d done a lot more with a lot of girls and here was this tiny cheerleader pushing all his buttons.

Finally, he pulled away, stopping before they got too carried away. Her lip-gloss was smudged and her eyes were dark, “Feel anything that time?” he asked hoarsely. 

She smiled devilishly at him, “Hmm, I don’t know. I’ll tell you on our next date.” Her hand still tangled in his shirt.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, you’ll see me tomorrow,” she confirmed and finally let go of his shirt. 

“Goodnight Jackie.”

“Goodnight Steven,” she wore the brightest smile he’d ever seen on her.

She got in the car and drove off, he waited until she was out of sight before he walked around the block. He was going to stay over instead of going home. Edna had been extra pleasant that morning. He replayed every second of the date, even when they weren’t talking it was nice. He was sure she’d be bored of him soon but it was nice while it lasted.

It was cold he thought, and he remembered she still had his jacket.

He didn’t really mind though.

Then he thought about that kiss. For a second when she said “nothing” it killed him, but she was only joking and pulled him back. It was the hottest kiss of his life. His lips still burned with it. By the time he’d gotten back to Forman’s he didn’t have anything figured out but he knew he could at least keep himself collected in front of the others.

He wiped his mouth before walking in to make sure all traces of lip-gloss was gone.

Kelso and Fez were chugging down a can of cheese wiz and Eric and Donna were making out in the corner.

It had only been a few minutes and he already missed Jackie.

Hyde walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Jackie covered in grease in a flannel shirt that was way too big for her.

“What are you doing?” He asked her.

Jackie practically flipped her hair as she spoke, “We’re changing the oil. You can come and help if you want.” She turned and went back out to the garage.

“This is just unnatural,” Eric said watching his Dad bond with Jackie.

“Yep totally unnatural, I need to talk to Red,” Hyde followed her out.

“Morning Jackie,” he sat on the floor of the garage.

“Morning,” she said as things clinked under the car. Hyde could practically hear her grinning at him.

Red watched the two interact. He was right, the boy had it bad. It was written all over his face, despite the stupid glasses he’d taken to wearing most of the time now. He couldn’t help needling him.

“So did you finally pull your head out of your ass?” Red asked him.

“Yes, he did,” came a muffled voice from under the car.

Hyde smirked, “What she said.”

“Good, about time,” Red said. 

Hyde didn’t know what he was going on about, “It was only a few days.”

Red gave a knowing smirk, “Sure son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will still be sporadic for a bit- still in the middle of moving hell. If anything is weird please comment below, I wrote most of this weeks ago when sleeping normally but I'm editing super tired tonight. 
> 
> Much love to everyone who has been kind enough to spend some of your precious time reading my stories.


	10. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting ch's 9 and 10 tonight. This one is a lot shorter than my usual, but I didn't want it in with the next chapter.

After a few weeks of sneaking around, neither was sure it was worth it anymore.

They were positive Kitty would give it away sooner rather than later, the way she looked at them when they were in a room together was a dead giveaway if anyone was paying attention. Thankfully, their friends were dense and hadn’t noticed.

 _Yet_.

Another problem had popped up because of Leo.

Leo, as out of it as he was most of the time, gave Hyde a car. Just outright gave it to him. It was one of the only things that belonged to Hyde.

Jackie both loved Leo for giving Steven the car, but she also wanted to tear his hair out because it complicated everything. 

As sweet as it was, that meant there was an extra car available if the group ever wanted to do anything there was less chance of one of them being the last one in the car for the night.

Jackie had managed to complain her way into needing a ride home a few times and managed to get a few extra hours alone with Steven. Unfortunately, one of those times Fez also needed a ride home.

The sneaking around just wasn’t working out.

Jackie was cranky about their options for spending time together without making the others suspicious.

They sat at the spot they’d hung out after prom. It was starting to get too hot to do this even in the evenings.

“There’s literally nothing else to do in this town,” she groaned.

Hyde had been hesitant to say it, but there was something telling him that maybe Jackie wasn’t going to ditch him soon.

“We could go to the basement,” he suggested.

“Real fun. I sit on one side of the room, you on the other, while our stupid friends do whatever they’re doing to annoy us,” Jackie complained.

“Or we could not,” he said it casually like it was something he’d have normally done with any other girl.

Jackie looked at him confused, “Not, what?”

“You over this?”

“No, I just don’t like sneaking around.” Jackie went on, “I mean it’s kind of hot but I can’t tell anyone and it’s just annoying. Like, I know they don’t know, but it’s like they know enough to keep interfering. ”

Hyde had to agree with Jackie, it was like they all subconsciously knew and did everything they could to always be around.

This was going to burn him, he just knew it. “You want to tell them? We could.”

Jackie was stunned. Of the two of them, she figured she’d have to pester him for months before he’d let her tell anyone, let alone their friends. “Are you serious?”

“Unless you’re ashamed of me?”

“Steven,” Jackie pulled herself into his lap, essentially trapping him in place, not that he minded.

“I’m not sure if you’re joking or not so let me explain it very clearly,” she kissed him when they came up for air she spoke again. “I am not ashamed of you. I like you. I wouldn’t be with you otherwise. I don’t care if anyone else doesn’t like this, I’m with you and I’m not going anywhere. Is that clear enough for you?”

“Crystal,” he said then asked her, “You want to go to the basement?”

She knew what he was asking _do you want to tell the?_

“I do if you want to,” _Yes,_ she admitted. 

“We’re going to get caught eventually.” _OK_

“Because you can’t keep your hands to yourself,” Jackie told him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “Yeah, cuz I’m sitting in your lap.”

“If I’m bothering you I’ll just go,” she started to pull herself away.

His hands snaked up behind her back stopping her.

“Didn’t say you were bothering me.”

“I thought you wanted to go hang out at Eric’s,” she teased him.

“Tomorrow,” he said, “we can go tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” she repeated, and they continued kissing on the hood of his car as the sun went down.


	11. Tomorrow Will Come Today

Had the basement door ever been so intimidating before?

Jackie braced herself. She knew she really cared about Steven but the gang could be judgmental and downright mean.

She of course was the queen of mean in their group, so she’d deserve it wouldn’t she? God, what would Donna say? Worse what would Eric say?

Eric could easily get Steven to leave her.

She didn’t care if they didn’t like it, but the thought of losing Steven over them terrified her. If they said the wrong thing Steven would be out and she’d be home alone crying.

They opened the door and walked in unnoticed. Jackie started to panic, they hadn’t planned anything. How were they going to say it? What were they going to say? This was a terrible idea.

Donna, Eric, and Fez were already there playing cards. Fez was whining and losing as usual. 

Whatever confidence Jackie usually put on display, it was nowhere to be found with something this important.

Jackie’s eyes darted around trying to find a place to sit. Fez had the closest lawn chair and with the way Eric and Donna were sitting there was no space on the couch. There was always the freezer she guessed, but it was behind everyone.

The footstool or the edge of the table were always options, even if she felt like a toddler sitting below everyone else on them. 

Hyde could see her mind spinning and tell she was freaking out.

Before Jackie could decide what to do, Hyde took her hand, led her in front of everyone, sat in his preferred chair, and pulled her onto his lap. Jackie felt the blush creeping up her neck.

Eric finally noticed them, “We have other chairs,” he pointed to the footstool across from them.

Jackie looked at Steven, she could see him looking at her under his shades, he was letting her decide. Stay or Go?

“No, I’m good,” Jackie said. She liked the way his arm was wrapped around her waist.

In his head, Hyde was counting down from ten. When he hit 3 Eric jumped up yelling, “OH MY GOD NO!!!!”

“Calm down,” Hyde said unbothered.

Donna laughed manically, “I knew it. Pay up, boys.”

“What?” Hyde asked as Jackie shouted, “How could you bet on us?”

“It was too easy, especially after that punch.”

Eric groaned, “She called it like a month ago though.”

“Goodbye Candy Factory money,” Fez pouted.

“A month? It happened a week ago,” Hyde said. 

“God you’re both so obvious,” Donna laughed, “you got all cozy after prom.”

“No we didn’t,” Hyde retorted. 

“Whatever you say,” Donna smirked, “I guess it was some other guy who looks like you bringing Jackie pop or asking what she wanted to watch on TV. My bad.”

Hyde was about to say something back but the door swung open, Kelso walked in and sat down.

“Hey fellas, ladies. Why is Jackie sitting on Hyde’s lap? If you need a lap I got one.”

Jackie cringed.

“Basement ban,” Donna muttered under her breath.

“Red isn’t here to kick me out, I already checked.” Kelso squeezed himself in between Donna and Eric wriggling his butt more than necessary. 

“Yeah, but I am,” Hyde said, his usual scowl more pronounced. 

“Why would you kick me out?”

Jackie scrunched her face, how had she never seen how stupid he was?

She leaned back a little to balance herself better on the chair.

It took Kelso a little longer after that when he shouted.

“Oh my god. You stole Jackie from me.”

“You never deserved her you sonofabitch,” Fez muttered.

They’d expected this, Jackie sighed, “Steven did not steal me, Kelso.” She’d never called him that before, it felt weird to say but maybe it would put some distance between them. If he thought she was still somehow with him she needed the space.

“Jackie we are through,” Kelso yelled.

“Good to know.”

Kelso took off slamming the door behind him.

“I can’t believe it took him so long,” Jackie said.

“Are you kidding I’m surprised he figured it out,” Donna told them.

“I am sitting on Steven’s lap.”

“Yeah… about that,” Eric started.

“Can it Forman,” Hyde told him.

They dropped it and started acting normally. Overall it hadn’t gone that bad. Jackie found that she loved Steven protecting her from the group, even if he didn’t have to.

Steven gave her a slight squeeze around her waist and she gave him a bright smile. She knew it was a bad idea to compare an ex to whatever she had with Steven but she couldn’t help it. Kelso rarely seemed like he’d wanted her around, she was just a ride and a meal ticket, sometimes he’d want to make out, but obviously, he had other girls for that.

A lot of the time she felt like her boyfriend hadn’t even wanted her around.

Steven was different, they were new but he chose to tell everyone, he took her hand in front of everyone, he kept her close like this.

She settled into his arms, this was definitely where she wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title borrowed from a Starkid Black Friday musical song.
> 
> I'm still dealing with the move (it's been way more than anticipated) but hopefully soon I can get back to working on this. Hope everyone is doing well in spite of things. Stay safe.


	12. We Meet on Thursdays

“It’s so hot, and there’s nothing to do,” Eric whined for the fifth time that morning.

The basement was usually the coolest spot in the house, even in the summer, but today was an exception. It was nearing 95 with a humidity to match.

“We could always go swimming,” Jackie suggested.

Donna considered the offer, “The beach is usually empty with everyone going somewhere better.”

“I don’t do the beach,” Steven said firmly.

They ignored him.

“There’s always the community pool but it’s more crowded,” said Eric. He wasn’t all that interested in swimming but his girlfriend in a swimsuit didn’t sound that terrible.

Jackie looked at all of them like they were idiots, “Guys, I have a pool at my house.”

It had never occurred to any of them that they could actually hang out at Jackie’s house. 

Steven still didn’t want to go swimming, “No.”

“Okay,” Jackie let it go, “you don’t have to go.” 

“Whatever, I’m in,” said Donna, “it’s too hot to hang around here.” Donna got up and Jackie followed her.

“Donna grab a suit and then help me pick one out. I lost my one piece somewhere so I have to settle for one of my bikinis,” Jackie sounded annoyed by this but Hyde could tell that was for his benefit. 

“If you’re coming you guys can meet us later,” Donna said to the boys.

“You better sunblock yours up though, he looks like the kind to burn.”

“God he’s so fragile,” Donna joked as they walked out, leaving Hyde and Eric alone without a second thought. 

“Dude are you seriously not going?” Eric asked him.

Hyde sighed. Jackie was manipulating him, but damn it he was hooked.

He threw his feet up on the table and practically growled out, “Yeah, I’m going.”

“Welcome to the club man,” Eric said sympathetically.

“What club?” Hyde asked irritably.

“You’re going to do a bunch of stupid stuff you don’t want to do and look like an idiot.”

Hyde didn’t like Eric lumping him in with him, he wasn’t as pathetic as Eric, “You always look like an idiot.”

Eric spoke softly, like Pastor Dave would do, “Lashing out is the first step, it’s okay man I’ve been there.”

Hyde threw a punch at his arm and missed.

“Physical violence is also expected, it’s okay. I’m here for you.” Eric darted off the couch before Hyde could try and hit him again.

“Seriously is she your girlfriend or what?”

“No,” he expected that kind of talk from Jackie, not Forman.

“Well, a wise idiot once told me if I didn’t ask Donna to be my girlfriend then she was fair game, and guess what? Someone tried to take my girl.”

“You try and make a play for Jackie, please. I want to see who kicks your ass first Jackie or Donna.”

“I don’t want to date the Devil, man. I’m just saying…” Eric shrugged.

“Yeah, I know what you’re saying.” Hyde thought about what a jerk he’d been the year before, “Sorry about that I was really stupid.”

“Well, you’re not the king at least.” An almost evil smile spread across Eric’s face, “At least not yet. I can’t wait,” he started to imitate Jackie, “Steven hold my purse, Steven take me to the mall, Steven isn’t ABBA just the coolest.”

As Hyde got up to Frog him Eric darted up the stairs.

Hyde sighed, looked like he was going to the pool whether he wanted to or not.

When Jackie emerged wearing a tiny pair of shorts and a bikini top, Hyde wasn’t all that sorry he’d shown up.

They came back that evening from Jackie’s, with a very burnt Eric and an exasperated Donna.

“Come on, let’s see if your mom can fix this,” She dragged her boyfriend up the stairs behind her, the occasional ow drifting behind them.

Hyde sat on the couch and Jackie chose the spot next to him.

Finally alone, Hyde asked her what had been on his mind all afternoon.

“So this pool thing, was that a setup?”

“You can’t prove that,” She said quickly.

Hyde forced himself not to smile, he was starting to rub off on her. “Jackie?” 

“Well, it was so hot today,” Jackie pouted, “I wanted you to see my outfit.”

God that pout would do him in.

“Not much of one,” his fingers skimmed the exposed flesh on her waist.

A flirty smile stretched across her face, “So you don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that,” Jackie was completely intoxicating. 

“How long do you think we have?” She asked.

“Enough,” He pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her neck creeping down her shoulder and inching closer to her chest.

Her fingers were lacing through his hair.

Eric whined as he clomped down the steps.

They sprang apart and Jackie threw herself in his usual chair putting her feet up on the table and flipping through a magazine.

Steven was right, if they hadn’t said something they would have gotten caught sooner rather than later. Neither of them could keep their hands off of the other.

“Ew. What’s that smell?” Jackie asked scrunching up her face. 

“His mom gave him vinegar to help the burn but he’s going to feel it,” Donna plopped a bowl down on the table with cloths in it.

Donna looked at Jackie, “You look red too are you sure you didn’t overdo it too?”

“Maybe a little it,” she said partially honest, “probably driving in the sun, extra rays. I’m gonna get a popsicle anyone want one?”

Everyone did. She handed them out to everyone, careful to keep her distance from Steven while surrounded by other people.

Hyde was in the same boat, something about Jackie drove him crazy. All his years of schooling his features into total uncaring indifference came crashing down around her. The fact that she was wearing a crop top and shorts showing off most of her skin when she was normally very conservative was not helping matters in the least.

After the popsicles, Hyde stood up, “Ok that smell is disgusting. I’m out of here, Jackie you want to head out?”

Truthfully Jackie couldn’t even smell the vinegar anymore but she could be alone in not the basement with Steven. She wasn’t about to stay.

Jumping up she followed him, “Yeah, sorry lobster boy but you reek.”

“It’s all your fault devil,” Eric glared at her.

Jackie was going to slap Eric’s arm as she walked out, but Steven smacked him hard in the shoulder where he was particularly burnt.

Eric cried out at that and Donna rolled her eyes.

 _They were the perfect couple,_ Jackie thought. She didn’t mind Eric calling her Devil, it was their thing, but she loved Steven defending her. Eric might not be quite so snippy with her anytime soon.

She followed Steven outside.

He asked her, “So what do you want to do now?”

“There’s always our spot, it might be okay if you don’t park in the sun.”

“Let’s go.”

He opened her door and Jackie scooted close to him on the bench seat.

“So back to the outfit?”

He smirked taking in her legs on full display. “It’s working for me.”


	13. Zen Masters

Since the reveal of Hyde and Jackie dating, Kelso was mostly minding his manners. Until he brought with him hell incarnate.

Laurie walked in hanging all over him. They were all used to her, annoyed but used to.

She would normally pick on her brother, and call Hyde names like loser since he was in the house enough growing up to be another annoying younger brother. The others she’d mostly left alone.

But for some unknown reason, her new favorite target was Jackie.

She was doing laundry and started in on Jackie once again, “Does it bother you to see your first love with somebody else,” she teased.

“No, he cheated on me repeatedly I don’t care what or who he does.” Jackie jabbed right back, “Obviously he doesn’t either.”

Laurie was practically using baby talk with her, “You didn’t give him anything to work with and the poor thing had to go looking, it was hardly his fault.”

“So what you’re saying is you’re both skanks?” Jackie asked.

“Burn,” Eric pounced on it.

“Hmm whatever,” Laurie said, “you play at the kids’ table, I’ll be meeting him upstairs.”

“You should take some penicillin,” Jackie shouted childishly.

“I like this Jackie, want to stay for dinner? Stay the night while Laurie’s home?” Eric asked. “Seriously, you can take my room I’ll sleep in the car.”

“Eric, Mom wants you,” Laurie called from the kitchen. 

Jackie huffed her annoyance.

Hyde hadn’t enjoyed the show as much as Eric, “You need to chill out when Laurie taunts you.”

“She just grates at me.”

“Why?” He was genuinely confused, Jackie put up with rude remarks from all of them nearly every day. The obvious reason he didn’t like at all. 

“I know what you’re thinking and NO I don’t even care about her and Kelso, seriously it sort of keeps him from hitting on me and Donna,” she wanted to make sure Steven knew she wasn’t pining after her ex.

“So what is it?”

Her face flushed, “We never- you know and I guess he told Laurie. I can’t stand being made fun of because I didn’t sleep with him, and in front of everyone it’s embarrassing.”

He brushed a piece of her hair back.

“Look at their standards they’re pretty low and you’re…” he stopped himself.

“I’m what?” Jackie pushed.

He knew she wouldn’t let the slip go.

“I’m what Steven?”

He admitted it finally, “You’re classier than Laurie.” It wasn’t the first time he’d thought it but it was the first time he’d told her he thought so.

Jackie beamed at the compliment.

“When she insults you just be Zen.”

She rolled her eyes, “You can’t just make up words Steven.”

“Come on Grasshopper,” he laughed at her, “I’ll show you.”

Laurie came into the basement ready to attack, the only ones missing were her brother and Kelso.

“Aw look at the daycare program is up and running again.”

No one spoke.

“Nothing to say, Jackie?” She asked annoyed at not being acknowledged before.

“Nah not really,” she flipped through her magazine

“Has anyone seen Kelso? I want to take him to my room and do all kinds of dirty things to him.”

“Ew,” both Donna and Hyde said.

“I’m here,” Fez said desperately.

Then Kelso walked down the stairs.

“Hey, Laurie.”

“Hey baby,” she ran her hands up his chest “want to go up to my room and…”

“Yeah,” he was bouncing like a giant golden retriever.

“Oh,” she covered her mouth in mock horror and looked straight at Jackie, “maybe I shouldn’t say anything there are children in the room.”

“Whatever.”

Hyde smiled at Jackie she was fine but her lack of caring was getting under Laurie’s skin.

“Oh, you’re little Miss whatever now are you?”

Jackie didn’t bother looking away from her magazine. “That’s cool,” she said with her most uninterested voice.

Laurie lost all of her playful annoyance, “Ok, play your little childish games,” she snapped. “I mean if you were a real woman you wouldn’t be slumming it with delinquent losers like you have been,” she gestured towards Steven.

All the Zen went right out of Jackie.

She saw red.

Jackie launched herself over the back of the couch and punched Laurie as she tackled her to the ground. Donna tried to break it up but Laurie bit her.

“Kick her ass, Jackie.”

She pulled her hair and landed at least another smack before Kelso yanked Jackie off of Laurie.

Big as he was, he could hardly hold onto tiny yet crazed Jackie trying to take another crack at Laurie. “Don’t you ever talk like that about him again you cheap tramp,” Jackie screamed.

“You’re crazy,” Laurie shouted.

Kelso shoved Jackie towards Hyde who caught her, and helped Laurie up, and followed her upstairs.

“Oh my Gosh I am so turned on,” Fez said. 

Donna smacked Fez in the arm.

Eric ran down the stairs. “Did you just punch my sister?”

“Uh, yeah.” _Here it comes_ , Jackie thought, _I’m getting kicked out of the basement_

Eric threw his arms around her, “You’re my hero, I think I love you.”

“Get off her Forman,” Hyde pushed him away, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she was barely able to breathe after what she’d just done.

“Your crazy ass sister bit me,” Donna complained.

“Forman get the first aid box for Donna.” Hyde spoke to Jackie, “Why don’t we get you some air.”

“Ok,” Jackie said breathlessly letting herself be led outside. Once they closed the door She started to apologize about that not being very cool and instead found she was up against the wall and Hyde was kissing her.

When he pulled away he said, “You kicked her ass,” she felt like he was almost proud of her.

“Yeah?”

“That was hot.”

She laced her hands behind his head, “If this is what happens when I beat up Laurie, I might do it more often.”

He laughed at her, “Calm down killer.”

“It’s worth it either way. But it wasn’t very Zen.”

“Where Zen ends, kicking ass begins. So why did you go all feral?”

Jackie stared at him like it was obvious, “She was making fun of you.”

“She’s been making fun of you for days a hell of a lot worse.”

“I’m a cheerleader, we’re bitchy and awful, I’ve been called worse things by the squad. Yeah, it embarrassed me- but you,” Jackie played with his hair, “you’re so good and nice and caring, and when she called you that I lost it.”

“I saw. So you beat her up because of me?”

“Yeah.”

Hyde shook his head, “Jackie I am not nice or any of that other stuff.”

“Oh whatever,” she pulled him back down and kissed him. She’d wear him down one day and get him to admit it.

The door opened, “Oh hey, sexy times.”

“Fez out!” They both shouted at him.

“I am out,” he gestured to the doorway.

“Fez go back inside or I’ll do to you what I did to Laurie and you won’t like it,” Jackie said with such venom that Fez nearly tripped getting back inside the basement.

Moment ruined, Hyde let her away from the wall, “Guess there’s a new badass in the group.”

“You better believe it, no one messes with my- you, except me.”

Jackie caught the slip just as she was about to say boyfriend. He might not say it but that’s what he was. And Jackie would protect what was hers. 


	14. Promises Promises

Jackie Burkhart was not the type of girl to be ignored.

But here she was being completely ignored by her- well, not boyfriend, but whatever he was. 

She had been trying to find Steven for days.

She told him she wouldn’t ever show up there unannounced, but she was going back on her word and went to his house and frantically knocked on the door.

Checking over her shoulder to make sure no one was sneaking up on her, she knocked again. This neighborhood was awful.

Finally, Steven opened the door.

Shock and a tinge of anger on his face, “Jesus Jackie, what are you doing here? I told you-

“Yes I know,” she pushed her way inside, “and I wouldn’t have come if anyone had seen or heard from you in days. I have driven all over this stupid town looking for you. I’ve even tried talking to your dirty Hippy boss, guess how well that went?”

She waited for him to say something when he didn’t she continued to rant.

“So what is this? Are we done because if you’re done with me you have to say it to my face? I’m not putting up with some sneak off in the night garbage.” She folded her arms her tirade winding down. “You want to dump me? You face me like a man and say it.”

Hyde was defensive, he crossed his arms and stared her down, “Is that what you want?”

“No that isn’t what I want, I want my- you to tell someone where you are. Even if you’re breaking up with me you don’t get to worry Mrs. Forman or the rest of us.”

Hyde rolled his eyes, god she was so dramatic. If anyone else had been concerned why was Jackie alone in looking for him. Mrs. Forman might be worried but he doubted it. “I’m not breaking up with you, alright. I just had a situation to deal with and I was busy.”

“I called you,” she said irritably.

“Phone was off,” was all he’d admit.

“So we’re still good?” Jackie asked tentatively with such a small voice he could almost believe it wasn’t the same person who came in yelling at him.

He was still irritated but he wasn’t going to piss her off any more than she already was, “When you’re not running into my house yelling at me we’re still good.”

“Oh Steven,” she whined and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. “I was so worried. I know you said not to come here but I didn’t know where else to look.”

He wanted to be mad at her but he’d have done the same thing if she’d pulled a disappearing act. He didn’t really have people who cared about him, just a fraction of his anger melted away to know she’d been worried about him.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” God she was making him soft.

She hugged him tighter, “Where’s your mom anyway?”

He tensed up, she couldn’t help but feel it. “Steven?”

“Gone.”

“For how long this time?” It was something they had in common. His mom was more present than hers but that wasn’t necessarily better.

“Good.”

Jackie pulled back, “What?”

Hyde finally admitted it to her, “She left a note this time. She’s not coming back.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I’m working.”

“Steven you don’t make enough to pay for everything, even I know that. I can give you-

“No,” he said firmly.

“I didn’t finish.”

“I don’t need you too. I’ve got this,” he told her. 

“I don’t really believe you.”

“I don’t lie Jackie, not to you.”

“But you don’t always tell the whole truth,” she challenged.

“Drop it, please.”

It was the please that got to her. Steven didn’t ask for things. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice. And she didn’t want to fight with him.

“For right now, only. Do you have to work right now?”

“No, Photohut’s closed.”

“Would you like to get out of here for a bit? We can go to my house or the park or anywhere.”

“Yeah sounds good,” he just needed to be anywhere else.

She drove for once and took them to the water tower.

The silence this time was thundering with all the questions she wanted to ask that he didn’t want or know the answer to.

“I think I like it out here at night better. You can see the stars,” Jackie said.

“Yeah,” was all he said in answer.

She felt him slipping away, from her, from all of them. Even himself.

Finally, he spoke, “Jacks.”

“Yes?”

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“But if you-

“You can’t tell anyone,” he repeated.

“I think it’s a dumb idea,” Jackie said. 

“Jackie.”

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone but you’re not on your own.” Despite the summer heat she wrapped her arms around him. “It’s not much but you still have me.”

Hearing her say that was like a balm on a bad burn. It didn’t fix anything, but it lessened the pain.

He couldn’t tell her- no, it wasn’t much.

It was everything.

*******

Jackie was alone in the basement with Eric, she’d been twisting her hair so much she was sure she had caused a bunch of split ends.

“Eric, have you gone over to Steven’s recently?” She asked. 

“No, his mom is nuts we never go over there,” he said returning to his comic book.

“Maybe you should,” she was trying to figure out a way to get out of her agreement. She should have tried with Donna, Eric could be so dense.

It took less than a week for things to go from bad to worse for Steven. The water was off and then Edna hadn’t paid the rent in two months apparently so even with what he’d paid it was still too little too late.

He didn’t mind taking a shower at Jackie’s but he wouldn’t spend the night.

“Let me think, NO.”

“Eric.” Jackie sat down next to him on the couch and grabbed his hand. “Please would you go visit your best friend at home?”

“Why, why is it so important?”

“It just is.”

Jackie was not his favorite, but she wasn’t as screechy as she used to be. But this wasn’t Jackie, something was obviously wrong. And he knew Hyde. If Jackie wasn’t talking Hyde told her not to.

“You know what Jackie,” he stood and stretched, “I sit here all the time and it’s kinda boring. I think I’ll take a walk. Want to go?”

Relief washed over her face, “I can’t but I can drive you wherever you want to go.”

She dropped him off a few blocks from Stevens and waited.

It was the longest half hour of her life when he finally jogged back to the car.

“Take me home,” he demanded. Eric never bossed her around. Well, he did but not like this.

She hit the gas.

“Did you get in?” She asked him.

“Yeah, Jackie why didn’t you say anything?” Eric asked her, he was hurt that neither of them had told him.

“I just found out and he told me not to tell. I didn’t know what else to do.”

Eric understood that. He’d known Hyde most of his life. He wouldn’t have wanted anyone to know. If Jackie found out first it wasn’t because Hyde had told her flat out. Something must have happened for her to catch it.

“It’s okay, I do.”

Hours had passed since Jackie had dropped Eric off at home. Jackie begged him to call her when whatever happened, happened.

She bit off her nails on her left hand and was starting on the right when her phone rang. She lunged for it.

“He’s fine,” Eric spoke before she could even say hello. 

She let out a sob.

“He’s here, look he’s not happy about it but he is so brace yourself.”

“I don’t care. What’s going to happen?”

“He’s going to stay here with us permanently until he finishes school at least.”

“Your parents are going to keep him with you?” This was her best-case scenario.

“Yeah. Hey, Donna look I gotta go Red’s going to be pissed if he catches me.”

“Thank you, Eric.”

She knew Steven had walked in but it was fine. He could be as angry as he wanted. He was safe and she wasn’t going to lose him.

She hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said a while back some angst was coming, well it’s arrived and will be sticking around for a bit. There's going to be a few really long chapters here and there. 
> 
> Hopefully all everyone is staying safe and warm. Take care <3


	15. Idiots

Hyde was pissed.

He was grateful for a place to crash but he was still pissed.

He had told Jackie not to tell anyone and she had lasted a few days, and then she caved.

And screw Forman, he was not talking to Donna last night. He would have risked Red yelling at him to talk to her. Obviously, he was tattling to Jackie.

Jackie came over like everything was normal the next day.

He looked at her, and she was sure he knew.

She kissed him on the cheek but he kept his arms crossed. She sat on the couch letting it roll off of her.

Jackie put on her best attempt at Zen.

But she was a novice and hell he’d taught her that. It pissed him off a little bit more that she was trying that with him.

Hyde’s anger rolled off of him. Everyone could sense that his temper was boiling over and they decided to clear out.

In no time at all, they found themselves alone, the one time Jackie didn’t actually want to be alone with Steven. 

Hyde didn’t even try for manipulative tactics to see who’d confess first, “Jackie I know you told Forman.”

“I did not tell Eric.” She’d been waiting for this argument she’d worked out her points last night.

“Jacks I can read you, you’re lying.”

“No, I’m not,” she said defiantly.

“Then you twisted the truth what did you say to him?”

Jackie figured Eric wouldn’t be able to keep it from him for long and what did she have to lose, except a lot.

“You want the full truth, I told him to go see you,” she said almost daring him to say she broke her promise. “He wasn’t going to and I asked him to go visit you. I know Eric well enough to guess he’d go to his parents, I didn’t know for sure what they’d do but the Forman’s love you and would figure something out.”

“You had no right. They could have sent me to the cops or CPS. What if I had told them about your parents?”

“I had every right,” she shouted at him. “You are seventeen years old and people are supposed to protect you and that’s what I did.”

“It was under control,” Steven said.

“You were getting evicted.”

“I would have moved.”

“Steven you’re exhausted and when you go back to school what were you going to do for hours? Not to mention the rent, I could give you money but that isn’t the same thing and you wouldn’t take it anyway. You’re still in high school you’re not supposed to have to be paying all the bills for your mom.”

He let her confession hang there.

Finally, he admitted, “I wasn’t going to go back.”

Her eyes watered, “I figured you weren’t. You’re not stupid like Kelso and I think you can do anything but you can’t do it as a high school dropout.”

“What so you can turn me into one of your parent’s country club friends so I’m acceptable.”

She reached out and grabbed his arm. “I don’t care what you do Steven and if I wanted one of those stupid country club boys I’d be with them. But I don’t. I want you. But without a diploma you can’t do much, you only have a year to get through.”

“Jacks I am never going to be rich, I’ll be lucky not to end up in jail.”

“Would you listen to me? I don’t care if you have money I never have,” she was desperate to make him understand, “I care about you. Right now you might not care about options but in five or ten years you might and you can’t go back and change it.”

“I asked you not to tell anyone.”

Her temper flared again. “I will not apologize for wanting to protect you because I love you, you idiot.”

He stared at her. Her confession hung in the air. He was mad but so was she.

He walked to the freezer and then back.

“I’m not saying it back,” he snapped.

She hadn’t meant to say it, not with everything going on right then. But it was the truth. “I don’t care. I mean it, Steven. You would never admit to any of it but you are the best person that I’ve ever known. You deserve the world. If you dump me tomorrow, I still want you to have whatever you can because you deserve it.”

She was full-on crying now. She assumed he’d break up with her now, but she almost didn’t care as long as he was safe and looked after. Even if she couldn’t have him, Mrs. Forman would take care of him for her.

Jackie didn’t look at him and just cried. She just wanted him to see he could have some kind of future.

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest.

“C’mere,” he rubbed her back and rested his chin on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Me too. Are we going to be okay?”

“Are you breaking up with me?” She asked for the second time that week.

“No.” The confession came easily. He was pissed sure, but he would much rather be pissed with her than without her.

“Then yeah, we’re okay.” She grabbed onto him and refused to let go. “I love you, Steven, you don’t have to say it back but I need you to know it.”

“I know it.”

For now, that was good enough.


	16. Who Started It?

Things were back to normal over the next few days.

Jackie walked into the basement to find the rest of the group watching TV, she tossed her things next to the record player and made her way into the room. Only Hyde and Eric spared her a glance.

“Hello, Devil.”

Jackie put her hand on Eric’s shoulder and said seriously, “Look Eric, I am flattered, but it’s not okay for you to keep flirting with me. You’re taken, and I’m with Steven. It isn’t right to do that to Donna.”

“Yeah and I’m right here,” Donna snapped, “I can’t believe you would act like that in front of me. And in front of everyone so they can burn me.”

Eric immediately started squeaking out excuses that he wasn’t flirting while Donna refused to speak to him.

Eventually, Hyde took pity on him, “Oh my God man, they’re both screwing with you.”

“What?” He looked between them shocked. “You’re both evil.” He pointed at Jackie, “You are a bad influence, Jackie.” 

“Welcome to the dark side Donna,” Jackie said on her way to kiss Steven hello.

“Thanks, maybe I’ll go brunette.”

“No, you have to go blonde, I can’t share my role as the cute brunette of the group,” she sat down on Steven’s lap his arms instinctively wrapped around her. 

“Well, I think you’re perfect just as you are,” Eric told Donna in an attempt to regain some points.

“God, you’re whipped,” said Hyde. 

Eric pointed at Hyde, “Pot,” then he pointed to himself, “Kettle.”

“Who has pot?” Kelso asked, “are we going to do a circle?”

“Not today, Leo’s out of town. I’m out.”

“Aw, man.” He looked around the room, “Hey, Jackie are you still with Hyde?”

She rolled her eyes, could he be any more obtuse. Here she was again sitting on Steven’s lap with an arm slung over his shoulders and his arms around her, what was he not getting? 

“Of course I’m still with Steven.”

“Oh, well, just so you know you don’t have to be.”

“I know that, but I want to,” she turned to Steven and gave him a smile. He didn’t return it but his eyes did flick to her behind the shades. 

“I mean I’m available,” Kelso said once again, “and I’m man pretty and you’re pretty.”

“Kelso, NO. I can’t make it clearer. Stop.”

Donna hit him in the arm.

“I thought you were with Laurie?” Fez asked.

“I am but she’s not here.”

Jackie didn’t like the reminder that she had been cheated on, no matter how much she didn’t care about Kelso anymore.

The mood in the basement had soured quickly.

“I’ll be right back I need to talk to Mr. Forman anyway,” Jackie pecked a quick kiss on Steven’s cheek and he let her go. 

The minute he was sure Jackie was in the kitchen, Hyde was on Kelso. “Kelso stop hitting on Jackie, I mean it.”

“Why? Afraid she’s going to run off with me. No, I wouldn’t do that to a friend. Of course, that friend stole my girlfriend first so it wouldn’t count would it?”

“She wasn’t your girlfriend, she broke up with you,” Hyde snapped.

“In a magnificent blaze of anger when you cheated on her,” Fez added. 

Eric cringed, “And you were sleeping with my sister.”

“Yeah, but then Jackie’s not your girlfriend is she?” Kelso’s smile twisted.

“Kelso knock it off,” Donna said. She had been friends with Kelso forever but he was wearing her patience thin with all the Jackie comments.

She was sure Kelso didn’t even want Jackie, it was just that Hyde was with her and Kelso couldn’t get over it.

But Kelso was on a roll, “Did you two do it Prom night, or were you going behind my back before it?”

Hyde was on his feet.

“One time man that’s all you get. Now shut the hell up about Jackie, not all of us are like you. You were cheating on her for months, you don’t get to talk about her at all.” Hyde’s fists were already balled into a fist.

“Hey, guys just calm down,” Eric tried to diffuse the situation, but smart enough not to stand between them. Yeah, they roughhoused all the time, but Hyde was about to snap and Eric didn’t want to know what that felt like.

“Come on Kelso, say you are sorry,” Fez added.

But Kelso wasn’t backing down this time. He got up in Hyde’s face, “She’s just with you until something better comes along, you think she’s going to stay with you when someone with money is interested? Deep down she’s a spoiled bitch just like her mom.”

Kelso flew backward.

Hyde hadn’t even realized he’d punched him until Kelso fell into the record player, it was pure instinct.

The room stood silently stunned for only a second that stretched on for ages, then Kelso lunged himself at Hyde.

Kelso’s height didn’t help him when Hyde was a better fighter. Hyde got him in the nose this time and they both swung at each other before Donna got them separated.

Blood dripped down Kelso’s face and Hyde’s head hurt, Kelso must have gotten at least a punch in but he hadn’t noticed during the fight.

“Knock it off,” Eric yelled.

Hyde was itching for another go at Kelso. Right then he could strangle him.

As if sensing it Donna got between them and shouted, “Hyde, chair.”

He stared her down before walking across the room but he couldn’t sit down. His blood was boiling. 

There was noise from the top of the stairs as Jackie came rushing down.

“Hey, guys what’s- oh my god Kelso.”

Jackie ran into the bathroom and came out with a towel. It stabbed Hyde in the heart that her first instinct was to go to Kelso instead of him.

Kelso stood there so smug with a twisted grin knowing that she had picked him first.

When she came back Jackie threw the towel at him.

“Would you clean yourself up,” she snapped.

Kelso’s smile faded.

“You’re going to get blood on my new bag.” She ducked behind him and scooped up said bag, examining it as she moved it to the freezer.

All of them silently watched Kelso’s realization that Jackie didn’t really care about him like he thought. She was more concerned about her purse.

At the same time, it dawned on Hyde that Jackie didn’t know what happened. Kelso was always knocking himself into something so why would she suspect him of causing Kelso’s injuries?

With her purse safely on the freezer, Jackie went to sit with Steven like she had a hundred times. He flinched when she took his hand.

“Babe,” she said softly. Concern flooded her face when she saw the skin broken. “You need to clean that.”

“It’s fine.”

“Until it gets infected, come on,” she said firmly leaving no room for him to argue. Dropping his right hand she took the left and pulled him after her heading to the kitchen.

Running the warm water in the sink, she pushed his hand under the faucet, while she searched the cabinets. “Mrs. Forman put the first-aid kit over here I think. Ha gotcha.”

He didn’t say anything just leaning against the counter watching her clean his hand up. Truth be told he’d had far worse injuries far more often, but her taking care of it didn’t feel so bad.

“Spray should be good enough but leave the bandage on until that one scabs,” she put the kit away. 

When she was done and checking her work, he pulled her close to him with his good hand. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said back.

He kissed her. Tenderly and slow until she couldn’t breathe any longer.

They pulled apart each wearing a goofy sweet smile, “Not complaining but what was that for?”

“Just felt like it,” was all Hyde would say.

“Well, if you feel like it again I won’t say no.”

Steven played with her hair, “You’re like my little guardian angel you know that?” She really was, if she hadn’t brought him upstairs, he might have tried to kill one of his best friends.

“How, you’re always taking care of me?”

“You just are.” He admitted something to her, “You know, I’ve never felt this way about a girl before.”

Jackie blushed and her smile widened. She just wanted him to say it but she knew he wouldn’t call her that word, not yet anyway.

Hyde just held her leaning up against the counter. His shades had been knocked off in the fight.

Jackie reached up and gingerly pressed her fingers to the side of his head.

He flinched as she pressed the tender skin.

Her smiled drooped into a frown, “What did he say?” she asked bluntly. 

He knew she was smarter than she let on.

“Nothing you need to hear,” he told her.

Jackie rested her head on his chest, “Well, whatever it is was probably stupid.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” _Screw Kelso_ he thought, Jackie was here with _him_.

And he didn’t want to share her right now. “You wanna get out of here?”

“And miss another thrilling rerun? Of course not,” she deadpanned. Jackie threaded her fingers in his and let him pull her along to the Camino.

Jackie loved his car, sure it wasn’t the fanciest, or coolest, which she would never tell him because boys were so sensitive about their cars. But it had a bench seat and instead of being all the way away from him she could slide over and rest her head against his shoulder. At night they’d drive and she’d wrap an arm around his as they cruised.

That’s mostly what they did. Driving around and finding a shaded spot to sit. Jackie had been right on their first date, he didn’t need to talk to her. Sometimes just sitting with her was the best feeling. But then most of the time he spent with her he’d say was the best feeling.

He knew he was absolutely whipped by this girl.

If she only knew how much of his heart she owned.

Eric was waiting for Hyde downstairs when he got back late that night.

He was not in the mood for whatever it was going to be.

Eric looked relieved when Hyde locked the door behind him. “I’m glad Jackie’s not with you.”

He tensed up, he wasn’t interested in a fight but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready at any moment. Especially if it was over Jackie, “Forman not-

Eric held up his hands in surrender, “Wait no, that came out wrong. I’m glad she’s not here to hear this.”

Hyde stood by the door and crossed his arms waiting.

Eric wondered if Hyde knew that he and Jackie had the same stance when they were annoyed and defensive? Probably not.

“Kelso’s not coming back for a long time. What he said about Jackie- I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do it,” Hyde said harshly.

“Yeah, but we haven’t stopped him before. Today wasn’t the first day he went too far.”

Hyde studied Eric. The three of them had always had a pact that it was the three of them always, it’s what had kept him from outright telling Jackie about the girls Kelso was cheating with. But Eric had made a choice, and he’d picked Hyde.

“Thanks, man.”

Eric didn’t know if he wanted to know the answer, “Did you tell her?”

“No, she knows something happened but she let it go. Might ask Donna if it’s really bugging her.”

Eric nodded, “She really loves you.”

After a moment he added, “and you love her.”

Hyde hadn’t even admitted that to himself, he wasn’t about to say it to Eric. “How do you figure?”

Eric noted that Hyde didn’t outright deny it either. “I went upstairs I saw you through the door.”

“Spying on me?” Eric was so much like his mom, Hyde thought.

“Yeah, a little. The way you looked at her. Man, I didn’t realize. I know you were ready to at the very least knock Kelso out, but then you were totally mellow upstairs.”

Jackie had knocked all the anger out of him while she was fussing over him, hadn’t she? It wasn’t even him being Zen. She could drive him nuts but generally, Jackie just made him calm.

“Sometimes we kind of wondered if it was just to get back at Kelso,” Eric admitted.

Hyde finally sat down and drove his hands through his hair, “It was never about him, man. Not even prom, she cried, and hell I’m as bad as you are. She cried and I wanted her to stop and we went to that stupid dance and then she didn’t leave with him. And it just happened.”

Never one for the heart to hearts he decided he’d admit one thing to Eric, “We didn’t even go out for more than a month after that.”

“The barbecue?”

“Day after.” Hyde leaned back in his chair, this was exhausting, “It was never about Kelso, it almost didn’t happen because of that.”

Eric nodded. “I get that. But do you think maybe you liked her before?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, well…” Eric was trying to figure out how to say it to not get frogged, “she always ran to you when she was upset, and you tried to get Kelso caught,” Eric pointed out.

Had he liked her before prom? Nothing Eric said was untrue. Who else would he have let cry on his shoulder? “I don’t know man, maybe.”

Everyone kept telling him that he’d been into her for a long time.

Looking back, he wondered when it had all really started?


	17. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ANGST IS HERE *TW/CW Alcohol abuse

This was the week Hyde usually dreaded. Eric was always sent to visit his grandparents for a week in the summer, and no one else bothered to come around so Hyde was alone at his mom’s hoping she’d either be gone and left enough money or wasn’t on a bender.

This year was different, living at the Forman’s, he expected the rest of the group minus Kelso to come around. But Donna chose this week to go visit her mom in California and Fez had Bible School thanks to his host family. That left Jackie.

He’d expected her to be over constantly with no one else around, but she’d been MIA for a couple of days spending time with her mom, she’d called to check in but something was definitely up.

He missed Jackie, sure, but there was something suspicious in her clipped answers and less than affectionate conversations. 

He drove over to her house. The Lincoln was there and taking a risk that her dad might open the door and interrogate him, Hyde knocked on the door. Crossing his fingers, he hoped for the maid instead of Jack.

A minute later Jackie opened the door looking frazzled. “Steven,” her eyes widened when she saw him. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah my mom’s just home,” Jackie kept darting glances over her shoulder.

So she was ashamed of him.

“I can go if-

He was interrupted by a loud “Jaaaaccckkkiiiiiieee.”

Jackie winced and bit her lip.

“Honey,” the voice was almost singing.

Her eyes were wide and darting between Steven and the back of the house. Jackie ran her hands through her frizzy hair.

“Come in, it doesn’t matter.” Something was definitely wrong here. Jackie wouldn’t let anyone see her looking like this. Least of all him.

Hyde walked in, he’d been in plenty of times, but it looked like they’d been ransacked.

“Jacks?”

She shook her head. He stopped, he’d ask later.

He followed her to a den or something off the living room where they hung out and listened to records sometimes.

“Don’t say anything, she won’t remember you anyway.”

There was Pamela Burkhart sprawled out drunk on the sofa, not just drunk. Pissed out of her mind drunk. There were bottles everywhere.

The guys had always thought Jackie’s mom was hot, not that he was stupid enough to tell Jackie that, but seeing her like this all the polish had worn off. She was just a prettier version of Edna, slurring and incoherent. 

“What do you need mom?” Jackie asked patiently.

“I need another bottle.”

“No, you don’t.”

“You’re so mean to meee,” Pam whined, Hyde saw where Jackie had picked that habit up.

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“Sweetiekins who is that he looks scruffy?”

“No one’s here mom, it’s just me.”

“Oh, okay,” Pam accepted the lie. At least she was a pleasant drunk. Edna was a viper when she was this loaded.

She tried to lie down and almost fell off the couch.

“Oopsy doodles.”

Hyde wasn’t good with emotions but he could deal with a drunk. He went out and got the pillows off the couch. He gestured for Jackie to help him pull her up and create almost a nest to keep her upright.

He picked up some bottles and went to the kitchen looking for a trash bag.

Eventually, Jackie found him in the kitchen.

She wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

“I’m sorry I said no one’s here, she just gets weird when she’s like this, and I didn’t want her grabbing at you or something.”

“I get it.” Man did he get it. “What’s got her so messed up?”

Jackie shrugged, “Last boyfriend left I guess. I didn’t really understand her. She wants another bottle.”

“She’s too messed up at this point, pour half of it out and fill the rest with water.”

Jackie looked exhausted, “Don’t even need the wine, there’s some club soda and a pitcher in the fridge can you grab them for me please.”

“Sure thing.”

He watched her rinse out an empty bottle and fill it with some pink drink and the soda.

“All the fizz none of the booze,” she said like it was a joke.

It wasn’t funny.

He’d never heard her voice so hollow before.

“How many days?” He asked her.

“I don’t remember, she showed up the last time I saw you so whenever that was.”

He reached out and put his hand on her arm. She finally looked at him.

“You take that back and I’ll deal with this mess,” Hyde offered.

“Thanks. Garbage bags are under the sink.”

He cleaned up the bottles near the entrance and just left the bag, may as well make it easier for the maid he’d heard Jackie talk about but never seen.

Jackie came out of the room and shut the door.

“She’s asleep now.”

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“More than anything.”

“Come on.” He grabbed her hand and they were at the car when he realized he was holding her hand again. Inwardly he laughed, holding her hand and being softly affectionate with her still freaked him out sometimes. He’d never noticed before, maybe it was the talk he’d had with Forman.

They got in and he just drove.

Jackie wasn’t just quiet she was silent. She looked like all of the color had been sucked out of her.

Hyde was pissed. How dare they do this to his Jackie? She was supposed to be talking constantly or shopping or doing some silly school thing because she had school spirit. Not cleaning up after her drunk mom, she was only sixteen god damn them.

Where the hell was her dad? Pam was his responsibility.

And it clicked. This is what she felt when she’d found out about his mom taking off.

He wanted to protect her from the world. He loved her.

That thought shook him to his core, he’d never loved anyone. Not since he was a kid, he’d been taught not to.

But she got to him.

He thought he might even tell her, but not today.

“What do you want to do?’

Quietly she said, “I don’t know.”

He saw she wasn’t wearing any makeup, she ran out of the house in jean shorts and a white tee-shirt and hadn’t cared that her hair wasn’t brushed.

He’d never seen her so undone.

She was always pretty, but this was raw. Jackie didn’t let herself be seen without looking absolutely perfect.

She was in pain.

He took her to the park and dragged her to the swings.

“What are you doing?” Jackie asked him.

“Shut your pie hole.”

He pushed her into a seat then pushed her.

It was a gloomy day and they were alone in the park.

“Steven this is silly,” Jackie said, a hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

“Yeah well, you like this kind of stuff.”

“Steven.”

“Yeah,” he waited for whatever it was. 

“I hate her.”

He didn’t know what to say, there wasn’t anything that would fix it. “That’s okay. I get it.”

That broke her and she started to cry.

He stopped the swing and sat down and pulled her over to him.

“Why can’t she love me more than them, I’m her daughter.”

“I don’t know, I wish I did.” He’d asked himself the same thing for years until he’d put up a wall and not let anyone in. Until her.

He didn’t want her to be like him.

He’d never seen her so colorless.

His Jackie was color, vibrant and rich. A blinding golden light that attracted everything good. He didn’t like this. What they’d done to her.

She finally stopped crying, he wiped away her tears and just held her.

It got cold and this time he didn’t have a jacket to offer her.

“I think I know where you need to be.”

“Please don’t take me home,” she pleaded, “I can’t go back there.”

“No, someplace better.”

He drove them to the Forman’s and they pretended to get caught in the rain and Mrs. Forman doted on them and gave them coco and sweaters despite it being summer. Kitty even started telling Jackie the basics of baking brownies.

Hyde gambled that Jackie needed a mother like he had, and there wasn’t a better one around.

Kitty forced them to watch a movie with her and Jackie had been so exhausted she fell asleep with her head resting on Steven’s shoulder.

He was stuck there while she slept because he was not about to wake her up now, but he was comfortable and fell asleep next to her. Kitty threw a blanket over them and snuck out of the room.

When Red came home from bowling he wasn’t thrilled with two teens on his couch asleep.

“Kitty, what the hell is going on in our living room?”

“Red, just this once, let them sleep.”

“Why what’s the matter?”

Kitty crept over to the kitchen door and peeked in, they were still sound asleep.

“Something’s wrong with Jackie,” she said.

“How do you know that?”

“She’d been crying, they said they got caught in the rain,” Kitty rolled her eyes. 

“They could have.”

Kitty eyed him with a knowing look, “With their hair and clothes completely dry?”

He thought on that, “You don’t think she’s-

“No, but I heard from one of the floor nurses Pamela Burkhart was at the store just before the last time Jackie was here.”

“So?”

“The liquor store.”

“Oh,” he really liked the girl. They weren’t doing anything wrong. He knew Steven would behave at least up here. “Yeah all right, I didn’t see anything as long as they don’t go to his room.”

“Thank you, Red.”

“Poor kids.” Red would never admit it but those two kids broke his heart.

He loved his daughter dearly, but he’d give nearly anything for Laurie to treat him and Kitty the way those two did. Jackie openly seeking them out to spend time with either him or Kitty, unlike Laurie who only did so when forced to or she ran out of money. And Steven who helped out around the house even before he started living here.

They didn’t deserve all the hardship they’d been dealt at such a young age.

He knew they weren’t the only kids who’d been dealt a similar hand, but they were the two in his house and like hell, he was going to protect them the best he could.

They woke up in the morning stiff but it was nice to wake up next to someone.

Kitty offered her some of Laurie’s clothes, but she took one of Steven’s old shirts.

She felt like she looked kind of badass in it.

“I should probably head home and check on my– check that the maid didn’t steal anything while I was out,” Jackie covered the slip.

“Of course honey,” Kitty gave her a long hug and sent her home with cookies.

Steven drove her home. She’d check on her mom, and they’d leave. He wasn’t leaving her alone here with her mom like that.

“Do you want me to come in?” He offered.

“No, I have it. I’m just going to shower and change. I’ll just make sure she’s alive.”

Hyde settled himself in for a long wait.

That was supposed to be his life, not hers. How did he end up in the middle-class happy family while Jackie was losing herself taking care of a drunk?

Jackie was back in fifteen minutes. Damp hair and wearing different jeans but with a coat and a small duffle bag.

It was the bag that killed him. She would stash clothes either with him or at Donna’s he suspected. He’d done that for years. A bag he’d “accidentally” forgotten sitting unbothered for months at Forman’s. “Accidentally” falling asleep at someone else’s house, he’d pulled all those tricks. 

“Everything good?”

“Peachy, she got into the liquor cabinet. I guess she had a spare key, she thinks I’m the maid. Let’s just go. Anywhere.”

They drove to the water tower. He didn’t want to take her to the cliffs because that was their spot.

He pulled her close to him when they got up to the top.

She didn’t talk she wasn’t much better than yesterday.

He didn’t push, they were living polar opposite lives with the same crumbling foundation.

Jackie eventually spoke, she was just as hollow as the day before. “She should be gone in a week or two. Once her bender is over she might go to a social event then a spa retreat for who knows how long.”

“Where’s your dad?”

“He comes home sometimes, he was home for a few days a couple of months ago.”

“You’ve been alone all that time? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Why didn’t you?” She shot back.

“Fair, but you shouldn't be alone like that.”

“Besides, I’m rich, and my dad owns the burger place. I have food, credit cards, and I wasn’t about to get kicked out.”

“Yeah, but Jacks.”

“I know, hypocrite but we manage don’t we. They leave and we take care of ourselves, they come back we take care of them. We don’t tell anyone and put on a smile and tell the world it’s fine.”

He offered a lame attempt at a joke, “I don’t really smile.”

“A grimace or your Zen whatever.”

“I don’t really like you in that house alone,” Hyde admitted.

“No offense but it’s a hell of a lot better than your house,” Jackie wasn’t trying to be mean, but her honesty was raw.

“Yeah, but no one would think I have stuff to steal.”

She’d thought about that, it’s why she slept with a chair pushed under her door handle, but she didn’t tell him that.

“Jackie you have Red Forman around your finger,” among other people he thought, “If you need to stay there I’m sure they’d let you.”

“For now I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” he said. He knew because he hadn’t been, not by a long shot. And then some pushy girl saved him by bringing in the Forman’s.

She looked into his eyes, she hadn’t noticed his glasses were off, “But they don’t know that.”

“Promise me, if you need, you’ll call me or come over.”

“Okay. I promise.”


End file.
